os quinntana
by meg1287
Summary: Ceci est un os qui m'a pris d'écrire et qui vous plaira sûrement: Quinn et Santana sont mariées, habitent ensemble, elles on des enfants et des travail. Venez donc voir une soirée dans leur vie. ( Ça va très certainement se transformer en fiction)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, tout le monde. me revoilà encore mais avec cette fois ci un OS Quinntana._

_je dis revoilà car hier j'ai publier un OS pezberry et j'écris "la vie de Kara" mais bon._

_J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Personnellement, je suis en train de sortir d'un ÉNORME rhum..._

_Je vous dis avant que vous lisiez qu'elles sont marier et on des enfants :) bonne lecture._

* * *

-QUINNNNNN! Cria la latina.

La jeune blonde qui était en train de préparé le souper lâcha son couteau et monta en haut où Santana venait de crié. Elle monta à quatre les marches et rentra dans la pièce qui servait de salle de jeu à leurs enfants.

Elle vit alors Santana en train de se battre pour séparer leurs jumelles, Hayley et Amalia qui se chicanait pour elle ne savait quoi. Elle vit aussi un petit garçon de 1 an et demi dans un parc qui pleurait. Elle soupira et essaya de séparer ses filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, San? Dit-elle presque en criant pour que sa femme entendre à cause des crient que leurs filles lâchaient.

-Je ne sais pas… elle jouait tranquillement quand je suis passé devant la porte et quand je suis revenue, elle s'arrachait les cheveux…

Quinn prit alors les grands moyens et cria.

-LES FILLES! ARRÊTER!

Les jumelles, après avoir entendu leur mère criée s'arrêtèrent brusquement et la regardèrent. Santana prit alors Amalia dans ses bras pour la séparé d'Hayley tandis que Quinn faisait pareil. Elle déposa Hayley plus loin dans la pièce et alla prendre son petit garçon qui se nomma Ethan dans ses bras. Le petit était le portrait craché de Quinn tandis que les jumelles ressemblaient à Santana comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle essaya de le calmer en lui parlant et en lui frottant le dos ce qui marcha peu de temps plus tard. Elle le déposa donc par terre où le petit alla prendre des jouer et commença à s'amuser avec, tranquillement.

-Pourquoi vous chicaniez-vous? Demanda calmement la latina.

-C'est Amalia qui a commencé Mamà! Se justifia rapidement Hayley.

Santana soupira et regarda sa deuxième fille. Elle pouvait facilement dire qu'elle avait, tout comme elle, un caractère bien trempé. Du haut de leur 8 ans leurs filles se dégageaient du lot mais encore plus Amalia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait Am'? Soupira Santana en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Rien! C'est Hayley qui a voulu prendre la Barbie avec laquelle je jouais!

-Même pas vrai, tu ne jouais même plus avec! Dit Hayley.

Quinn qui regardait agir Santana sourit en se disant que contrairement avec tout le monde, Santana était toujours très calme quand il était question de ses enfants. La bonde qui ne se gênait pas pour crier quand ça devenait nessecaire, Santana, elle ne criait jamais sur ses enfants. Même en crise.

-Tu peux retourner cuisiner, chérie, dit soudainement la latina. Merci, de m'avoir aidé.

La blonde lui sourit et redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle recommença alors à couper ses légumes et à tout préparé. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout était prêt, Santana redescendit avec Ethan dans les bras et leurs filles suivant.

-Ça sent bon, maman. Dit Amalia

-Oui, vraiment. Rajouta Hayley en s'approcha d'elle pour lui encercler la jambe.

-Merci, les filles. San tu peux mettre Ethan dans sa chaise-haute?

-Oui, dit la latina en faisant ce qui lui était demandé.

-Vous pouvez allez-vous assoir les filles, je vais vous servir.

-D'accord, répondirent-elle en cœur.

Quinn commença donc à servir les assiettes quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

-Ça sent vraiment bon, _querida, _dit la latina en lui embrassant le cou.

Quinn sourit et la remercia.

-Merci. Tient donne ça aux filles, dit la blonde en lui tendant deux assiettes.

Santana prit alors les assiettes et les donna à ses filles. Elle alla ensuite chercher une purée pour bébé ainsi qu'une petite cuillère pour faire manger son garçon. Elle commença à le faire manger et Quinn lui mit son assiette en face d'elle et s'assit pour commencer à manger à son tour.

Elle regarda sa femme qui avait maintenant presque fini de faire manger Ethan et ensuite ses filles pour les voir le menton plein de nourriture. Elle sourit et leur tendit à chacune une serviette, qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir.

-Bon, mangeons maintenant, dit la latina.

La «petite » famille mangea donc dans la bonne humeur et en remerciant Quinn pour le souper. Ils finirent tous seulement 15 minutes plus tard.

-On peut aller écouter notre émission, mamans? Demanda Amalia

-Oui, répondirent-elles en cœur. Mais pas trop fort, rajouta Santana.

-Merci.

Quinn commença alors à débarrasser mais Santana l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Je m'en charge, dit-elle en lui prenant les assiettes des mains. Va te reposer, rajoute-t-elle en lui donnant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.

La blonde lui sourit, prit son garçon dans ses bras et alla rejoindre ses filles dans le salon. Elle les retrouva assissent une dans les bras de l'autre sur le sofa. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle pouvait autant se chicaner et s'arracher les cheveux comme tout à l'heure qu'être proche comme maintenant. Elle alla s'assoir à côté d'une jumelle avec toujours son Ethan dans les bras.

Elle écoutait maintenant l'émission avec ses filles et le jeune garçon commença à lui tirer les cheveux, qu'elle qualifierait, fortement pour un bébé de 1 an et demi.

-AILLE…! Gémit-elle.

Ses filles commencèrent à rire en la regardant se débattre pour essayer d'enlever ses cheveux des doigts d'Ethan mais en vain. C'est seulement Santana qui réussit, après être arrivé dans le salon en arrivant, elle aussi en riant à l'éclat.

-Merci, dit Quinn quand ses cheveux fût enfin sortie de l'emprise de son fils.

La latina lui répondit en souriant et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle commença à jouer avec son fils en lui faisant ses simagrées ce à quoi Quinn rit, quand elle l'a vue.

-Quoi?! Se défendit la latina en riant à son tour.

-Tu es trop drôle, répondit sa femme en l'embrassant. Tient prend le, je vais allez donner le bain aux jumelles.

-D'accord, répondit Santana en prenant Ethan. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Promis. Les filles ont va prendre son bain.

Amalia marmonna quelque chose que Quinn ne préférait ne pas entendre. Elles se levèrent tout de même et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Quinn les suivirent et alluma le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau.

-Commencer à vous déshabiller, je vais aller chercher vos pyjamas.

-D'accord.

Elle monta alors dans leur chambre et prit pour chacune des bobettes et leur pyjama. Elle redescendit juste à temps pour fermer le robinet et faire rentrer ses filles dans le bain.

-Tu ne le prends pas avec nous, maman? Demanda Hayley en faisant une moue adorable que Quinn eu de la difficulté à refuser.

-Non, désolé. Une autre fois promis. Répondit-elle en leur donnant leurs jouets.

Hayley refit une moue mais acquis. Quinn tira alors le banc et s'assoyant en les regardant. Elle leur lavât les cheveux à chacune ainsi que le corps pour finalement les débarquer et les sécher, 10 minutes plus tard. Chose fait, elle leur mit leur pyjama et leur brossa les cheveux pour éviter les nœuds.

-Vous pouvez aller jouer encore un peu les filles. Je vais aller vous le dire quand il va falloir aller dormir car demain vous avez école.

-OK, maman. Merci. Disent-elles en cœur avant de monté dans leur salle de jeux où jouets, télé, lit ainsi que plusieurs autres chose y était.

Quinn sourit en les regardant partir et ramassa leur linge avant de les mettre dans le panier de linges sales. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla trouver sa femme qui avait encore dans les bras leur garçon qui dormait.

-Ça a bien été?

-Oui. Elles ne se sont pas chicanées.

-Tant mieux.

Santana regarda leur fils avant de se lever.

-Je vais aller mettre Ethan dans sa chambre, je reviens.

-D'accord, répondit Quinn en s'assoyant sur le sofa.

À l'attendant qu'elle revienne, elle regarda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à la télé et mit un film qui passait et qui avait l'air intéressant. Santana revenue 2 minutes plus tard et elle s'assit collé sur Quinn.

-Alors, bonne journée au travail? Demanda Quinn.

La latina sourit en se disant que c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle pouvait parler et il était 20h.

-Oui. Mon photo shoot ma prit presque toute la journée mais j'ai aussi enregistrée 2 chansons.

-Super. J'ai hâte de les entendre.

Et oui, la latina avait enfin percé dans le milieu de la chanson. Son premier album qui avait sortie il y a maintenant 5 mois avait été un vrai hit et elle commençait maintenant un 2e album pour la fin de l'année. Quinn, elle travaillait comme avocate dans un cabinet très connu et respecté de Los Angeles. Elle était toute les deux très épanouis et avait une belle vie. Le seul problème était la distance avec leur famille respective. Leurs parents à chacune habitaient à Lima, dans l'Ohio. Elle allait les voir dès que possible et surtout pendant les vacances de Noël.

-Les filles n'ont pas eu de problème à l'école? Demanda la latina.

-Non et tant mieux.

Elles sourient toute les deux. Leurs filles avaient déjà eu quelques problèmes à l'école à cause qu'elles avaient deux mères. Quinn et Santana au début avaient été très choqués mais s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'elles ne pouvaient pas éviter ce problème. Elles avaient seulement prit des démarches et cela semblait maintenant aller mieux.

La latina commença une série de baiser dans le cou de sa femme et la blonde ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Santana monta jusqu'à son oreille pour ensuite redescendre et embrasser sa joue et le coin de ses lèvres. Quinn se retourna alors pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il se doit. Le baiser était en train de prendre une nouvelle allure et les deux femmes sentaient un désir approcher mais une petite hispanique rentra dans le salon.

-Mamà, maman. Ethan pleure, dit Hayley en restant dans l'encadrement du salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent en se disant qu'elles ne pouvaient presque plus avoir de moments intimes.

-J'y vais, dit Santana en se levant.

-OK.

Elle prit alors Hayley dans ses bras et monta en haut pour voir pourquoi leur fils pleurait. Quinn la regarda partir en souriant, en se disant qu'elle était extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir épousé une femme si gentille, maternelle, généreuse et sexy que Santana.

Elle recommença donc à écouter la télé mais plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle fronça les sourcils car Santana n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle décida donc de monter en haut. Elle regarda premièrement dans la salle de jeux mais celle-ci était vide. Elle alla donc voir dans la chambre de ses filles et elle vit Santana en train de les border. Elle rentra donc dans la chambre et s'avança pour pouvoir souhaiter bonne nuit à leurs filles et les embrasser.

Chose fait, elles sortirent toute les deux de la chambre où maintenant leurs filles dormaient. Elle ferma doucement la porte et regarda la latina qui avait maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi? Dit-elle.

-On est enfin seul, sans rien pour nous déranger. Dit-elle en prenant la taille de la blonde pour la coller le plus possible à elle.

Quinn sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

-Ce serait mieux dans la chambre, non? Dit-elle à la fin de leur baiser.

La brune acquiesça et l'entraina dans leur chambre où elle allait enfin passé une nuit fantastique.

* * *

_voilà donc l'os que je voulas écrire. _

_si vous voulez une suite ça ne me dérange pas, dites moi le seulement en reviews please :)_

_bonne journée_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, tout le monde. Ça va? J'espère bien que oui._

_Je reviens avec une suite pour l'OS que j'ai écrit sur la belle petite famille Qinntana._

_J'espère que vous allé apprécier._

* * *

Les jeunes mères dormaient encore, quand deux petites hispaniques arrivèrent presque en criant dans leur chambre.

On était maintenant samedi et la semaine avait extrêmement passé vite. Entre les enregistrement, photo shoot et entrevue pour notre brune, le travail d'avocate pour la blonde, l'école et les cours de danse de leurs filles et la garderie pour Ethan, la semaine avait effectivement passé vite.

Hayley et Amalia embarquèrent sur le lit conjugal et alla se coucher entre leurs mères pour ensuite les chatouiller dans le cou pour les réveiller. Santana ronchonna quelques secondes avant de prendre une jumelles dans ses bras et de la soulever. La blonde, elle resta encore quelques secondes, les yeux fermés avant de se lever subitement et de prendre sa fille pour un énorme câlin.

-Bon matin, mamans, dit Hayley.

-Bon matin, répondirent les deux mères en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-ARK… dirent les jumelles en cœur avant de se cacher les yeux.

Santana et Quinn rigolèrent.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas dormir plus que 6 heures d'affilé, dit Santana.

-NON, dit Hayley en souriant.

-Il est quelle heure, dit Santana en baillant.

-Il est 8h, ma belle, répondit Quinn en regardant sur son cadran.

La latina se frotta les yeux avant de se lever.

-Bon les filles, allé m'attendre en bas. Je vais mettre un chandail et je vais aller vous rejoindre.

-D'accord, disent-elles avant se sortir du lit et de descendre en bas en courant.

Mais dès qu'elles furent sortit de la chambre, la latina se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Je croyais que tu allais descendre?

-Oui, mais je vais rester quelques secondes encore à regarder ma femme que j'aime tant et qui m'aime en retour et sans qui je ne vivrais plu.

-Depuis quand aie-je le droit à la déclaration d'amour dès le matin?

La brune sourit et la blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser. La langue si mêla rapidement mais elles furent interrompu par les pleures d'un petit bébé. Elles se séparèrent donc. Santana mit un chandail et alla rejoindre ses filles en bas tandis que Quinn alla dans la chambre de leur fils. Elle rentra et le retrouva debout en train de pleurer. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle sourit et alla le changer de couche sur la table à langer. Chose fait, elle descendit en bas retrouver le reste de sa famille. Arrivé dans le salon, elle mit Ethan dans sa sauteuse et alla dans la cuisine. Elle vit Santana en train de faire cuire des œufs pour toute la famille si elle se fit à la quantité qui était en train de cuire.

-Mon dieu, fais-tu des œufs pour une armée? Dit-elle en riant.

La latina ria à son tour avant de les mettre dans une grande assiette.

-Non, juste pour nous. Tu connais les filles, elles sont petites mais mangent comme des cochonnes.

-En effet.

-On n'est pas des cochons, dit Amalia en les regardant et en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux mères rirent de plus belle et Santana mit les œufs au milieu de la table.

-C'est une expression, chérie, dit Santana en lui caressant les cheveux.

-À, d'accord, dit-elle.

-Où est Ethan? demanda soudainement Santana.

-Dans sa sauteuse. Tu me crois si niaiseuse que ça, demanda Quinn une main sur la hanche et les sourcils froncés.

Santana qui s'avait qu'elle blaguait décida de jouer le jeu.

-…Oui.

Leurs filles ouvrirent en grand la bouche en les regardant. Elles s'avaient que leurs mères avaient toute les deux un fort caractère, d'où venait le leur. Elle les avaient déjà vues se chicaner une fois et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. Elles étaient monté dans leur chambre et avaient pleuré silencieusement, en priant pour ne pas qu'elles se séparent. Alors, aujourd'hui, elles espéraient sincèrement que ça ne se reproduise pas.

-Ne vous chicaner pas! Dit Hayley d'une voix suppliante mais directe.

Leurs mères sourient et alla les prendre dans leur bras.

-On blaguait, mes chéries, dit Quinn.

-Bien sûr, votre mère aime trop mon corps pour lui faire mal, dit la brune en riant.

Elle reçût une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa femme et ses filles rigolèrent.

-Franchement, San. Je te croyais plus mature que ça.

Elle lui répondit seulement en lui tirant la langue et alla dans le salon voir son fils.

-Coucou, toi. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en l'embrassant. T'es beau, mon homme.

Le garçon lui répondit en souriant.

-Purée, bredouilla le garçon.

La latina sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Ethan pour son âge était très avancé. Ses premiers pas avait été à seulement 8 mois. Quinn et elle avaient été très surpris mais quand elles avaient demandé au médecin, il leur avait répondu que ça se pouvait très bien.

Elle l'emmena donc dans la cuisine où elles l'installèrent dans sa chaise-haute.

-J'ai fait du café, dit Quinn en lui en servant un.

-Merci, répondit-elle en allant chercher les céréales d'Ethan.

-Tes œufs sont bon, Mamà, dit Amalia.

-Merci, Am'.

-Vraiment, rajouta Hayley.

La latina lui sourit et s'assit pour faire manger son fils.

-Tu es servi, tu sais.

-Oui, _querida._ Je le fait manger et je mange après.

Quinn sourit et continua à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs filles se levèrent, allèrent porter leur assiette dans l'évier et montèrent en haut.

-On va jouer, leur dit Hayley avant de disparaître dans les marches.

-D'accord, dit Quinn la bouche à moitié pleine d'œuf.

-Finie, dit Santana en lavant la bouche du petit pour ensuite commencé à manger.

-As-tu quelques chose de prévue, aujourd'hui? demanda Quinn.

-Non, toi?

-Non.

-Voulais-tu faire quelque chose? Demanda la latina en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, ça fait depuis dimanche passé qu'on n'a rien de fait de… particulier comme sortir.

La latina prit quelques secondes comme pour penser à toute la semaine avant de répondre.

-Tu as raison. Je t'ai un peu délaissé.

-Tu ne m'as pas délaissé, dit la blonde en souriant. Je dis seulement qu'on n'a pas ressortie de la maison, depuis le souper chez Rachel.

-Ça ne compte même pas tellement qu'il était doll et parce qu'on a passé la soirée assise dans son salon, rajouta la brune avec le regard sérieux.

La blonde soupira avant de prendre une bouchée d'œuf.

-Tu veux faire quoi, alors? demanda cette dernière.

La latina prit du temps avant de répondre comme pour y penser.

-On pourrait aller souper et faire garder les enfants par Berry justement. Ça sera le prix à payer pour nous avoir enfermées chez elle.

-Oui, bonne idée. Je suis un peu tanné de chercher quoi faire pour souper.

La brune sourit fière de son idée et continua à manger tout en parlant à son fils à côté d'elle. Quand elles eurent enfin fini, elle rangea la cuisine et Quinn emmena leur fils dans le salon où elle l'assit dans sa sauteuse. Elle s'assoya dans le sofa en attendant le retour de sa femme.

-Je vais appeler la naine pour lui demander, dit Santana en arrivant de téléphone dans les mains et en s'assoyant à côté de la blonde.

-OK.

Elle composa alors le numéro et attendit.

-…Hey le baleineau…

Quinn roula des yeux et lui tapa légèrement l'épaule.

-…Oui, tu me passes la naine.

-…Pour moi ça reste la naine… merci…

Quinn lui caressa distraitement la cuisse à l'attendant d'avoir le verdict.

-... Hey Berry, ça va?

-… Super, peux-tu garder nos enfant ce soir. Moi et Quinn on voudrait sortir…

-…Super, on te l'es amène vers…

Elle regarda sa femme et la blonde lui mima 18h30 des lèvres.

-...18h30… super, merci, bye.

Elle raccrocha enfin et regarda sa femme qui caressait toujours sa cuisse.

-Elle a acceptée.

-J'ai cru entendre ça, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

La brune sortie la langue et l'embrassa chastement.

-On peut aussi allé au parc, cette après-midi, dit Santana.

-Pourquoi pas. Les filles seront certainement ravies.

Elles sourient toute les deux et Santana les appela.

-Hayley, Amalia, venez ici tout de suite, cria-t-elle.

On entendit alors, des rires et des pas descendre rapidement les escaliers. On vit ensuite deux petites filles rentrer dans le salon et se placer en avant de leurs mères.

-Oui? Dirent-elles en cœur.

-Cette après-midi, on va au parc! Dit Quinn.

-OUI! Crièrent-elles en cœur et en se tapant dans les mains.

Les deux mères sourirent devant un tel enthousiaste mais les calmèrent car elles devaient leur dire d'autre chose.

-Ce soir, vous irai aussi chez votre tante Rachel, Dit encore une fois Quinn.

-La naine? Dit Amalia en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche en grand et Santana se leva en se retenant de rire car elle voulait éviter une nouvelle claque de la blonde.

-SANNNN! Tu ne leur as pas dit ça?

Elle reçut seulement un sourire de la brune qui commençait à se diriger vers la cuisine. La blonde se leva alors du sofa avec un sourire carnassier

-Oui, maman. C'est Mamà qui nous l'a dit, dit Hayley.

La latina ouvrit les yeux en grand et continua d'aller vers la cuisine.

-Premièrement, les filles ne dites plus jamais ça, encore moins en présence de Rachel et deuxièmement… SANTANA LOPEZ revient ici tout de suite, rajouta la blonde avant de partir dans la cuisine où la brune était allée se cacher.

Leurs filles rirent ainsi qu'Ethan, en la voyant partir à courir vers la cuisine. Elles entendirent seulement des cris, du bruit de chose qui tombe sur le plancher et qui sont lancé sur les murs. Leurs mères revenue seulement 5 minutes plus tard, toute dépeigné, les vêtements croches et essoufflées.

-Vous pouvez retourner jouer, les filles, dit Santana en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-D'accord, dirent-elles avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Quinn alla prendre Ethan dans ses bras et s'assit avec lui par terre pour jouer.

_J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au parc,_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà donc la suite de mon OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé et rient. :)

Moi oui. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plait.

J'écrirais sûrement une suite au parc. Par contre je ne sais pas quand je la posterai. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il en aura une.

Elle sera au plus loin la semaine prochaine. Alors, à vos claviers et à la prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Je sais que je poste beaucoup plutôt que j'avais dit mais qui s'en plaindrai...? hein!_

_Ce chapitre sera la suite au parc avec invité surprise et au restaurant. il est aussi beaucoup plus long._

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire? Dit Santana avant de se garer.

-Ne pas parler aux inconnus, dit Hayley.

-Ne pas partir ou aller trop loin sans vous le dire, poursuit Amalia.

-Ne pas dire de méchancetés ou mots vulgaires que Mamà a déjà dit, dit Hayley.

-Finalement ne pas se bousculer, fini Amalia.

Quinn sourit. Santana et elle leur avaient tellement dit ses règles souvent que maintenant leurs filles s'en rappellent comme un exposé oral.

-C'est exact, dit Santana en arrêtant la vanne qu'elles s'étaient acheté depuis que Quinn avait accouché d'Ethan.

La petite famille sortie du véhicule. Santana prit le sac qui contenait nourriture, boisson, trucs pour bébé, argent, pansements et plusieurs autres choses qu'elles croyaient très utile en sortie. Quinn, elle prit son fils de son siège et rejoignit Santana qui était maintenant installé avec les filles au pied d'un arbre, dans l'ombre.

-Avez-vous soif ou faim avant d'aller jouer? Demanda Quinn en voyant ses filles partir.

-Non, disent-elles en cœur en partant à courir vers les jeux.

Quinn mit Ethan part terre en lui sortant quelques jouets du sac. Le petit blond prit ses voitures, camions et livres et partir un peu plus loin de ses mères. Quinn sourit en le voyant faire mais fût sortit de sa contemplation par deux bras sur sa taille.

-On peut enfin se reposer, dit Santana en lui embrassant le cou.

Quinn sourit et se retourna pour embrasser sa femme. Elles n'avaient plus peur de se montrer en publique. Elles s'embrassaient comme elles voulaient, où elles voulaient. Elles se gardaient une petite gêne, tout de même mais sans plus. En plus, avec le salaire qu'elles gagnaient toute les deux, dans des cas majeure, elles pouvaient très bien poursuive quelqu'un.

-Tu l'as dit.

Elles s'assirent au pied de l'arbre, Quinn entre les jambes de Santana et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. La latina joua avec ses cheveux pendant que la blonde fermait ses yeux.

-Surveille Ethan, dit la blonde.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Je le surveille ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue avec bien du mal avec la position qu'elles avaient.

Santana continua donc à surveiller son fils, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs filles qui étaient apparemment, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait, en grande conversation avec un petit garçon. Elle regarda le garçon de plus près. Elle enleva même ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir.

-Oh non… murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi? Dit Quinn en la regardant.

Mais la latina ne put répondre quoi que ce soit car deux hommes arrivèrent.

-Hey, les filles! Cria un châtain.

-_Puta…_ marmonna Santana.

En effet, Kurt et Blaine avait apparemment décidé eux aussi de venir au parc avec leur fils.

-San, ce sont nos amis. Et tu les aimes, alors ne dit pas ça.

-Je voulais être tranquille avec toi mais Kurt va sûrement parler jusqu'à sa mort, ronchonna-t-elle. J'ai une idée! On n'est pas toi et moi! Joue le jeu! Dit-elle avant de regarder ailleurs d'où les garçons arrivaient.

-Ça va bien? Dit Blaine en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Santana ne parla pas et les ignora et Quinn soupira. Elle souriat et se leva ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Santana.

-Très bien et vous? Dit la blonde en les prenant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Dit l'hispanique.

-San arrête ton jeu, dit Quinn en lui prenant le bras pour la lever.

La brune marmonna quelque chose et regarda enfin Kurt et Blaine.

-Satan! Je suis content de te revoir, dit Kurt en la prenant dans ses bras.

Santana soupira mais accepta le câlin.

-Où est Ethan? Demanda le châtain.

-Juste là, dit Quinn en allant le chercher.

Il était encore au même endroit que tout à l'heure. La blonde prit donc ses jouets et l'emmena plus près d'eux.

-Coucou, toi, dit Blaine en se penchant pour lui parler.

-Et votre garçon à vous? Demanda Quinn.

-Il joue avec vos filles dans l'araignée.

La blonde regarda donc où le jeu et effectivement, ils étaient là.

-Avez-vous soif? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci.

-On va pas non plus leur donner nos trucs!?, ronchonna la latina.

La blonde soupira et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa femme.

-Si tu es gentille, je te récompenserai ce soir, dit-elle d'une vois mielleuse.

-Je serai un ange, dit la brune en partant chercher des boissons.

La blonde rit doucement en s'assoyant à côté des garçons qui jouaient avec Ethan.

-Tenez, dit Santana en revenant et en leur tendant deux boissons.

-Merci, dirent-ils en cœur.

Elle s'assit à côté de Quinn et regarda son fils jouer. Ils parlèrent donc de tout et de rien. Même Santana parlait gentiment. Il faut croire que la promesse de Quinn a eu son effet.

Après presque 1h les deux filles et le garçon à Kurt et Blaine revirent.

-Mamans, on a soif, dit Amalia en arrivant.

-Et faim, termina Hayley.

-Je vous emmène ça, dit Quinn en se levant.

-Moi aussi papas, dit un jeune garçon de 6 ans.

-Je vais aller chercher le sac dans la voiture, dit Kurt en se levant.

-Aller, aller Hummel. Plus vite que ça! Cria Santana. Montres que tu es un homme, court! rajouta-t-elle.

Blaine sourit et le petit garçon s'installa à côté de son père.

-Bonjour, dit-il à l'intention de Santana.

-Salut bonhomme, dit-elle en lui prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Depuis quand un enfant donne la main en saluant quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas mais lui oui, dit Blaine.

La blonde revire avec ses filles qui mangeaient déjà des barres tendres et avec un petit jus. Hayley et Amalia s'assirent à côté de Santana et la blonde de l'autre côté d'elle.

-Salue, Thomas, dit la blonde.

-Bonjour.

La brune regarda où Kurt était partit en courant, il n'y a pas 5 minutes et le vit revenir encore en courant.

-Je suis là, dit-il en s'assoyant toute essoufflé.

-Merci, dit Thomas en prenant le sac pour prendre sa collation.

-Tien, Mamà, dit Hayley en lui tendant son papier de barre tendre ainsi que celui d'Amalia.

-La poubelle est juste là, dit-elle en lui montrant la poubelle qui est à 5 mètres d'eux.

Hayley se leva donc, alla jeter les papiers et revenue s'assoir.

Ils parlèrent donc encore,les adultes ensemble et les enfants ensembles.

-Maman, pipi, dit soudainement Ethan.

La blonde sourit et prit son garçon dans ses bras et alla plus loin pour le changer de couche.

-Vous avez vraiment une belle petite famille, dit Blaine.

-Merci, répondit Santana. C'est sûr qu'avec mes gênes et ceux de Quinn, on ne pouvaient qu'avoir des enfants mortelles.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et changea de sujet.

-Propre comme neuf, dit Quinn en revenant avec Ethan dans les bras.

-On peut retourner jouer? Demanda Amalia.

-Oui, dit Santana.

Les filles partirent donc à courir vers les jeux.

-Retourne tu jouer, Thomas? Demanda Blaine.

-Non, je suis fatigué, dit-il avant de bailler.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer, dit Kurt en se levant.

Ils se levèrent donc tous et se prirent dans leur bras.

-On s'appelle, dit Kurt en partant avec Blaine et son fils.

-Oui, répondit Quinn.

-Tu rêves, dit la brune.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Satan, cria Kurt.

-Ne dit pas ça en publique, lui cria-t-elle à son tour.

-Enfin seul, dit Santana quand elle ne vu plus les garçons au loin.

-Non, tu as de la nouvelle visite, dit Quinn en allant s'assoir.

-Quoi?

Elle se retourna et vit deux jeunes filles d'environ 15 ans arriver avec un appareil photo.

-Désolé, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une photo avec vous?

La brune sourit et accepta sans problème. Elle était habituer des fans et ça l'avait même surpris de ne pas s'avoir fait déranger avant. Elle fit donc signe à Quinn de venir prendre la photo, chose qu'elle accepta. Les filles l'entourèrent donc et Quinn prit la photo. Elles la remercièrent et partit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu viens de faire le cadeau de noël pour ces filles à l'avance, dit Quinn avant de l'embrasser.

La latina sourit pendant le baiser. Quand il fût terminer, elle prit Ethan dans ses bras et joua avec, en le faisant voler dans les airs.

-On fait l'avion, dit-elle à Ethan qui riait aux éclats.

Quinn ne put détacher le regard de cette merveille. Voir Santana joué ainsi avec son fils était un des plus beaux tableaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer.

-San, il faudrait rentrer.

Santana se leva, puisqu'elle était couchée sur l'herbe et demanda l'heure.

-Il est quelle heure?

-3h30.

-D'accord.

-je vais aller chercher les filles, toi prépare le sac, dit-elle avant de partir.

La latina fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait. La blonde alla aux balançoires où ses filles étaient.

-Les filles venez on rentre, dit-elle en prenant Amalia dans ses bras et Hayley par la main. Elles rejoignirent donc toutes les trois Santana où leur voiture qui était maintenant en train d'installer Ethan dans son siège. Hayley lâcha la main de sa mère et alla prendre la jambe de sa _Mamà._

-Merci, pour aujourd'hui, mamans, dit-elle en lui serrant la jambe le plus possible.

La latina sortie la tête de la vanne et mit ses bras autour d'Hayley.

-Oui, merci, dit Amalia en serrant le cou de Quinn.

-De rien les filles, dit Quinn.

-Ça fait plaisir, rajouta Santana.

-Je vous aime, dit Hayley en levant la tête pour que sa mère l'embrasse.

Santana ce pencha donc et lui embrassa la joue avec un gros « SMACK ».

-Je vous aime, aussi, dit Amalia en donnant un baiser à Quinn.

-Nous aussi, dit la blonde.

-Vraiment, rajouta la brune.

Quinn lâcha Amalia et Hayley, Santana et elles allèrent s'installer dans la voiture.

-Tu es une mère formidable, dit la blonde avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Moi aussi. Tellement. Tu es parfaite.

-Bon, rentrons, dit Quinn en allant au volant.

La latina fit une moue mais rentra dans la voiture.

* * *

-N'oublie pas qu'elles se couchent à 8h et maximum 8h30 et Ethan va bientôt se coucher. Si elles se chicanent ou te mène la vie dure, tu m'appelles et je leur parle. Et…

-C'est bon Quinn, elles sont en sécurité, je vais t'appeler, s'il y a problème. Maintenant, va profiter de ta soirée avec ta femme, la coupa Rachel en la poussant vers la porte.

-La naine a raison pour une fois, dit Santana qui était à genou dans l'entrée et qui disait au revoir à ses filles.

Quinn soupira et alla dire au revoir à ses filles, aussi.

-Bonne nuit, bonne soirée, soyez gentilles, je vous aime.

- Nous aussi, disent-elles en cœur.

-Et n'écouter pas ce que San vous dit de faire, rajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi? J'ai rien dit! Se défendit la latina.

-Non mais tu allais le faire.

-Merci, Rachel. À demain.

-Bonne soirée.

-Merci, dit Santana avant que la porte se ferme.

Elles partirent dans la voiture pour aller au restaurant où elles avaient réservés. Santana prit le volant et elles arrivèrent en un peu moins de 15 minutes. La latina sortie et alla ouvrir la portière à sa femme.

-Merci beaucoup, gentlewoman, dit Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana lui donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Elles arrivèrent devant le restaurant, puisqu'elles savaient garés plus loin, et elles virent des paparazzis.

-Je ne peux même plus avoir une seul journée,seul avec toi. Sans amis, enfants ou paparazzis! Se plaint Santana.

Quinn mit son bras au tour de sa taille et lui embrassa rapidement la joue.

-Arrête de râler et sourit.

La brune sourit et elles réussirent à rentrer dans le restaurant, malgré la quantité de gens qu'il y avait.

-On a une réservation au nom de Fabray-Lopez, dit Santana.

-Oui, venez avec moi, dit le placeur.

Elles le suivirent donc et s'installa à une table dans un espace tranquille loin des fenêtres.

-Je vous apporte la carte des boissons et du menu, dit-il avant de partir.

-J'avais tellement hâte à ce soir, dit la blonde.

-Moi aussi, dit la latina en prenant la main de sa femme.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de dire grand-chose que le serveur revenue avec les cartes.

-Tenez, mesdames.

- Merci, dirent-elles en cœur.

-Je vais prendre le vin rouge.

-Moi je vais prendre ça, dit Quinn en pointant un nom bizarre.

-Pas de problème.

Et il partit, aussitôt.

-Comment ça va avec ton client, demanda Santana qui s'intéressait au travail de la blonde.

-Bien. Je suis presque sûr de gagner cette affaire. Il est innocent… mais ne parlons pas de mon travail. Ce soir on a de nouveau 18 ans.

-Oooh… alors comment ça va à l'école?

La blonde éclata de rire ce qui valut quelques regards de certains.

-Désolé, dit-elle en essayant une larme.

La latina qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en la voyant reprit son souffle aussi.

-Ça va bien, dit la blonde.

La latina sourit et le serveur revenue avec leur boisson.

-Avez-vous choisie ou je vous laisse encore quelques instants?

-Je vais prendre le spaghettis. Toi, chérie.

-… La salade thaïlandaise

-D'accord.

-Alors, jeune adolescente de 18 ans, commença la latina. À tu l'œil sur quelqu'un, dit-elle en caressant la main de Quinn.

-Oui, sourit malicieusement Quinn.

-Et tu peux me la décrire?

-Elle est brune, noir. Super canon et sexy. Intelligente. Hispanique, un regard d'enfer. Je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une mère formidable.

-Bien. Elle a l'air super cette fille. Elle serait super chanceuse si elle t'avait. Elle serait la plus heureuse au monde.

Elles se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire mais leur regard voulait tout dire.

-J'ai tellement hâte à cette nuit, dit Santana.

-Moi aussi. Vraiment beaucoup.

Elle but une gorgée chacune de leur boisson et continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que leur plat arrivèrent. Elles mangèrent en vitesse pour être le plus rapidement possible chez elle. Lorsqu'elles eurent finie, Santana régla la note et Quinn donna le pourboire au serveur. Elles sortirent du restaurant vers 8h et partirent pour leur maison où elles allaient avoir une nuit d'enfer.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécier. :) _

_La suite sera en rating m. Ce sera la nuit qu'elles attendaient tant!_

_Alors, ditent moi ce que vous en avez pensez._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, cher quinntanatic'. je ne sais pas si c'est le nom mais bon..._

_voici un nouveau chapitre. je vous avertie il est en rating M. (C'est leur nuit ;p)_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Les deux jeunes mères qui ce soir était redevenus de jeunes femmes de 18 ans arrivèrent enfin chez elles. La latina qui conduisait sortie précipitamment de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière à sa femme.

-Ce soir, tu te dépasses, Sanny, dit la blonde en sortant du véhicule.

Mais la latina ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la retourner et de l'embrasser amoureusement et passionnément. Elle reçut un gémissement de la part de Quinn qui se fit un plaisir d'intensifier le baiser. On pouvait sentir tout le désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre à cet instant précis. La blonde se détacha finalement, après plusieurs minutes.

-…On devrait rentrer. Je ne crois pas que c'est le meilleur endroit pour faire ça.

La brune rit doucement. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers l'entrer de leur maison. Elle débarra rapidement la porte et rentra. Dès que la blonde eu fermé la porte elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas possible, dit la blonde quand elle put enfin se reculer non sans un gémissement plaintif de la latina.

-C'est que tu es trop irrésistible… Je t'aime, rajouta-t-elle avant de plonger à nouveau sur les lèvres de Quinn.

La blonde murmura un « moi aussi » contre ses lèvres et plongea dans le baiser. La latina la fit se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte derrière elle. La blonde plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de la latina et massa sa tête doucement. La latina entreprit d'enlever son manteau et celui de la blonde. Chose fait, elle les jeta pas terre et fit promener ses main sur les cuisses dénudé, sous la robe de la blonde. La blonde laissa sortir un soupir en sentant les mains de sa femme sur ses cuisses.

La blonde laissa ses mains descendre sur le dos de sa femme et ouvrit tranquillement sa fermeture éclair. Quand la robe fut ouverte, elle flatta de dos de sa bien-aimée. Elle frissonna, en sentant la douce peau et chaude sous ses doigts. La brune laissa ses mains monter de plus en plus haut, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Elle arrêta le baiser, pour reprendre son souffle et descendit vers le cou de la blonde.

Elle entreprit de lécher, embrasser, mordre, sucer et toute les choses possible sur la peau blanche de sa femme. La blonde gémit et laissa descendre ses mains sur les femmes de la latina. La brune sursauta légèrement mais soupira de plaisir.

-…Humm, laissa échapper la blonde lorsqu'elle sentit la brune mordre dans sa peau.

Elle pinça les fesses de la latina qui gémit.

-Ce n'était pas moi qui t'es fait une promesse cette après-midi… dit la blonde dans l'oreille de Santana.

-Effectivement, dit cette dernière.

La blonde sourit et prit la latina par les fesses pour la tenir dans ses bras. La brune encercla la taille de la blonde avec ses jambes ce qui monter sa robe très haut. La blonde put sentir toute la chaleur qui émanait du centre de la brune. Elle se concentra et entreprit de monter les marches qui les séparaient de leur chambre. Elle monta sans difficulté les marches. Le fait que Santana ne pesait presque rien pour elle l'aidait beaucoup. Elle arriva devant leur porte de chambre et donna un coup de pied pour l'ouvrir.

La porte claqua contre le mur, tellement le coup avait été fort et la blonde la referma grâce à un autre coup de pied.

-Sauvage, murmura la latina dans le cou de la blonde.

La blonde rit doucement et la coucha sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur la brune. Elle la regarda longuement. Elle sourit devant une telle perfection et se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Tu es parfaite, mon amour… même après avoir accouché de deux filles… Je ne vivrais plus sans toi, dit-elle à la fin du baiser.

La latina sourit attendrit et lui prit le visage en coupe.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu es parfaite… je t'aime tellement, rajouta-t-elle encore avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la blonde.

La blonde soupira de bonheur en sentant les lèvres douces et pleines de la latina. Elle sentit la langue de la brune agacée sa lèvres inférieurs et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Elles soupirèrent de plaisir ensemble et un combat effréné commença. La brune, pendant leur baiser, essaya d'enlever la robe de la blonde. La blonde rit car elle vit que la latina avait bien du mal. Elle le leva donc et l'enleva sensuellement devant le regard de la brune.

-Tu peux, toi aussi, dit-elle en pointant la robe que la brune portait.

Santana sourit et fit ce qui lui était demandé –pour une fois. Chose fait, elle lança, comme la blonde, sa robe dans un coin de la chambre et la blonde se coucha sur Santana. Elle commença à embrasser le cou de la brune et entreprit de lui faire un suçon.

La brune caressa le dos de la blonde et laissa ses mains descendre vers ses fesses, après quelques secondes. Elle les massa ce qui fit rouler les hanches de la blonde pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle recommença et pour son plus grand plaisir, la blonde roula une fois de plus des hanches.

-Quinnnnn, gémit la latina.

La blonde sourit dans le creux du cou de la latina. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de descendre vers ses seins. Elle enleva le soutien-gorge de la brune et en la voyant faire, Santana fit de même.

-Tu ne pouvais pas résister, dit la blonde avant de s'attaquer aux mamelons de Santana.

-_Puta…_murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

La blonde s'en occupa comme il le fallait. Quand il fut assez dur à son goût, elle s'attaqua au deuxième. La brune lui pinça les fesses comme vengeance du supplice qu'elle subissait… un bon supplice. La blonde, après plusieurs minutes, continua sa descente jusqu'au nombril de la brune où elle s'amusa.

La brune laissa sortir un gémissement plaintif et poussa sur la tête de sa femme pour qu'elle aille directement à l'essentiel. La vue sur les seins de la blonde, la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son centre et tout ce qu'elle faisait excitait Santana au plus haut point. Il FALLAIT que Quinn fasse quelque chose.

-Quinny… J'en peux plus. Fait quelque chose… réussit-elle à dire.

La blonde sourit et enleva enfin le dernier sous-vêtement de sa brune. Santana soupira de bonheur en sentant l'air frais mais aussi les doigts de Quinn parcourir sa fente extrêmement humide.

-_Querida…_

La blonde y alla finalement avec sa langue pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana. Elle joua avec son clitoris longuement. La brune n'était plus que gémissement. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et la blonde entra deux doigts en elle. La latina laissa échapper un long gémissement qui donna des frissons à la blonde. Après quelques minutes, la blonde sentit son poignet commencer à lui faire mal mais l'ignora, trop concentrer sur le plaisir de sa femme.

-…Quinn… t-t'arrête…p-pas…

La blonde n'arrêta donc pas –ce qui aurait été le dernier de ses envies –et continua ses vas-et-viens. La brune venu finalement, après un dernier coup de poignet dans un long gémissement où elle appelait Quinn.

La blonde se coucha à côté de sa femme qui avait les yeux fermés et qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle la regarda avec émerveillement. La brune ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda sa femme.

-WOW.

La blonde rit et embrassa la latina. La brune se détacha et caressa le visage de la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'était incroyable. Tu devrais me faire des promesses plus souvent.

La blonde sourit et embrassa la main qui passa sur sa bouche. La brune sourit malicieusement et la blonde comprit exactement de quoi il en était question. Santana s'assoya donc à califourchon sur la blonde, en lui emprisonnant les poignets.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, dit-elle avant d'embrasser la blonde langoureusement.

* * *

_Voilà :) _

_J'espère que cela vous à plus. Pour une fois où ce n'est pas Santana la méchante et qui fait attendre l'autre... en tous cas pour commencer ;)_

_La suite sera sûrement en fin de semaine, alors bonne semaine et à la prochaine._

_Review? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjours, cher fan de quinntana :)_

_Comment allez-vous?_

_J'espère que bien._

_Voici la suite de ma belle petite ficion sur la famille Quinntana. Bonne lecture._

* * *

La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil qui rentrait par la fenêtre de leur chambre l'avait tranquillement réveillé. Elle bailla et regarda sa femme. Elle dormait encore. Couché sur le ventre, les deux bras remonté sous son oreiller, la blonde dormait paisiblement.

La brune regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 10h. Elle sourit en se disant que ça faisait bien depuis la naissance des jumelles, qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de nuits complètes.

_La naine sert à quelque chose, finalement, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle vit la blonde bouger. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle décida donc de la devancer et commença à l'embrasser. Elle commença à embrasser son épaule en remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle embrassa sa joue et finalement ses lèvres. Elle sentie la blonde sourire dans le baiser. Elle se recula, quelques secondes plus tard et la regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

-Bon matin, _querida, _dit la brune en caressant le dos de Quinn distraitement.

-Bon matin, répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

La latina sourit attendrit de voir sa femme ainsi et se pencha pour encore l'embrasser.

-Bien dormie?

-Oui, toi? Demanda la blonde.

-Très bien. Surtout avec toi. Ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir dormir.

-Ouiiiii…

La brune rigola doucement et se leva tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je me lève. Je vais aller m'habiller même si la vue sur mon corps que tu as présentement t'intéresse et je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner à ma femme.

-Tu es bien trop gentille, quand tu veux.

-Comment ça : quand je veux!? Dit Santana avec un air outré.

-…Et bien… tu n'es pas toujours facile à dompter… même après 13 ans d'années ensemble…

La latina ouvrit la bouche en grand avant qu'un sourire carnassier prenne place sur son visage. Quinn comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler. Santana se leva, mit rapidement un peignoir et en tandis un à femme.

-Je te laisse 5 secondes pour le mettre. Et crois-moi tu ferais mieux de le mettre, dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

La blonde se leva donc du lit et enfila le plus vite possible le peignoir. Quand il fût enfilé, elle sentit deux bras forts l'entourée et la soulever pour qu'elle soit en poche de patate. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise avant de commencer à paniquer.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?!

-Je ne te le dirai pas!

Elle commença à se débattre mais en vain. La latina était bien plus forte qu'elle. La brune se retenue de ne pas rire en voyant la blonde faire et elle atteignit enfin la porte qui menait à leur court arrière.

-SAN, NON! Cria la blonde en se débattant encore plus.

-Oh que oui. Ce sera le prix à payer!

Elle ouvrit la porte et une légère fraîcheur apparut. Le mois d'octobre était commencé et ça paraissait.

-Tu vas VRAIMENT le regretter si tu fais ça!

La brune ne répondit pas et alla vers leur piscine.

-Une bonne petite douche froide.

-Tu es folle! Cri la blonde. L'eau est gelée!

-Du tout, dit Santana avant de la lancer dans la piscine.

On entendit crier et un : PLOUF. La blonde sortie rapidement la tête de l'eau et nagea vers le bord pour sortir.

-Tu es morte!

La latina qui était partie dans un fou rire, hocha la tête négativement et essuya une larme.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle pour la blonde.

-Comment tu penses, dit Quinn en grelottant.

La latina fit une moue et la prit dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin.

-Ça va, je vais te réchauffer.

-Je veux juste rentrer à l'intérieur, Satan.

La latina sourit à l'ancien nom et elles rentrèrent dans la maison. La blonde grelottait encore et la latina l'embrassa.

-Si on allait prendre une bonne douche ensemble, dit-elle à la fin de leur baiser. Je pourrais te réchauffer comme il faut… rajouta-t-elle en embrassa son cou.

-Je crois que tu te surestime trop Miss. Fabray-Lopez… et non merci je vais y aller seul, rajouta-t-elle avant de lâcher la brune et d'aller vers la salle de bain.

Santana fronça les sourcils et fit une moue.

_Je l'aie peut-être cherché…_pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et entendu l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine et commença une recette de crêpes pour la blonde. Elle sortit donc ce qu'elle avait besoin. Avant de commencer, elle regarda son habillement et sourit en se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être se changer. Elle était toujours en peignoir avec rien en dessous. Elle monta donc rapidement dans leur chambre et s'habilla.

Chose fait, elle descendit et mit un tablier. Elle commença finalement à cuisiner, 5 minutes plus tard. 15 minutes plus tard, elle entendit la blonde descendre les escaliers et arriver dans la cuisine.

La blonde était habiller et avait les cheveux lousses et mouillés. Elle s'assit à la table en regardant Santana.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Des crêpes, dit-elle en se retournant du four. Tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La blonde sourit et se leva pour encercler la taille de la brune et mettre son menton sur son épaule.

-... Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je t'aime même si tu es un petit bébé tannant. Pire qu'Ethan, dit-elle avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Santana sourit, soulager que sa plaisanterie soit pardonner.

-Tien, dit-elle en lui tendant l'assiette pleine de crêpes. Tu peux commencer à manger, je vais ranger avant.

La blonde prit donc l'assiette et mit la table. Quand la table fût mit elle commença à manger non loin de Santana qui venu la trouver 2 minutes plus tard.

-Elles ont vraiment l'air bonnes, dit Quinn.

-Elles non seulement pas l'air. Elles le sont.

La blonde sourit devant une telle certitude et elles mangèrent calmement et en parlant.

* * *

-Rachel?... on arrive chez toi dans 5 minutes pour prendre les enfants… d'accord, bye, finit la blonde en raccrochant.

Il était maintenant 1h30 de l'après-midi et les deux mères allaient chercher leurs enfants chez Rachel. Elles arrivèrent rapidement chez la diva et la brune qui conduisait arrêta rapidement la voiture et sortit en vitesse, pressé de voir ses enfants. Quinn sourit en la voyant faire et la rejoignit où la porte. Santana entra sans frapper et cria.

-Les enfants, c'est nous!

On entendit des cris et deux petites filles arrivèrent du salon.

-MAMANS!

Elles sautèrent dans les bras de leurs mères pour un câlin collectif. Quinn vit, quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blonde arriver en marchant avec un gros sourire.

-Mamans… cria le petit garçon.

Quinn alla le prendre et l'amena vers Santana pour qu'elles le saluent à leur tour. Elles l'embrassèrent donc et lui donna un câlin.

-Vous avez-vous amusé? Demanda la blonde.

-Amuser chez Berry? Dit la brune.

La blonde sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-OUI! Dirent-elles en cœur.

La « Berry » en question arriva sur le moment en souriant.

-Elles ont été comment? Si elles ont été des monstres, je m'en charge, dit la brune en chatouillant ses filles qui était maintenant par terre en riant aux éclats.

-Elles ont été des anges. Ethan aussi.

-Dommage, dit la latina en arrêtant de les chatouiller.

-Tant mieux, dit la blonde.

-Comment était votre soirée? Demanda Rachel.

-Super, dit Quinn avec un sourire et en faisant un clin d'œil à Santana.

Rachel sourit et la blonde parla à ses filles.

-Aller dire merci à Rachel.

-Merci, tante Rach'. Dirent-elles en cœur et en allant lui faire un câlin.

-De rien. J'aime trop vous garder.

La blonde mit Ethan par terre et le petit alla trouver ses sœurs pour un câlin.

-Merci, Rachel, dit Santana quand elle fût libérée des enfants.

-Ça fait plaisir. Et vous ne me devez rien.

-J'espère qu'on te doit rien, dit la latina.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et alla donner un câlin à Rachel.

-Je te surveille Berry.

-Santana, je suis avec Finn.

-À oui… et il est où?

-Il travail, dit-elle quand elle sortit du câlin.

-On est prête, dit Hayley.

La blonde regarda et elle était déjà habiller. Elle prit donc Ethan et commença à l'habiller aussi.

-Je vais aller chercher leurs affaires, dit Santana en partant vers le salon avec Rachel.

La latina revenue juste attend soit presque 5 minutes plus tard car Quinn avait fini d'habiller Ethan.

-On peut y aller, dit cette dernière.

-D'accord. Merci, Berry, dit Santana. Oui, merci, rajouta Quinn.

-De rien.

Elles sortirent enfin de chez Rachel et Santana alla attacher son fils pendant que la blonde prenait place derrière le volan. La brune arriva, peu de minutes plus tard et s'installa dans la voiture à son tour.

-Comme ça vous vous êtes bien amuser, dit Santana en se retournant pour regarder ses filles.

-OUI!

Elle sourit et continuèrent à leur parler pendant que la blonde conduisait.

-Maman Q? dit Amalia environ 5 minutes plus tard.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu es silencieuse? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration quand je conduis. Vous savez que j'ai eu un accident quand j'étais plus jeune donc je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise avec vous, en plus, dit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

-D'accord.

La brune se retourna et mit sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde qui se contenta de sourire.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, dit Quinn en mettant une main sur celle à Santana.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà :)_

_Chapitre tout mimi avec une Santana en feu! Pauvre Quinn, je n'aurais vraiment pas été contente à sa place ;P._

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouver le chapitre?_

_à la prochaine et reviews? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, tout le monde! Ça va bien? _

_Je reviens rapidement avec un tout nouveau chapitre. _

_Merci pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui m'écrivent des reviews :) et JOYEUX NOËL! _

_Voici la suite_

* * *

-SANNN! VIENT ICI! Cria la blonde.

La latina qui était en train d'écrire une chanson, en parfaite inspiration dans son bureau, soupira et déposa son carnet et son crayon et pris la direction de l'escalier si elle se fiait à la provenance de la voix.

-Quoi? Râla-t-elle.

Elle vit la blonde en train d'essayer d'accrocher une sorte de décoration d'Halloween sur les barreaux d'escalier et elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté.

-Aide-moi. Vient ici et tien ça.

-OK…

La brune alla donc tenir bien haut le bout de quelque chose et la blonde monta les marches pour accrocher le « truc » selon Santana, plus haut. La latina commença à avoir mal au bras quand la blonde lui dit qu'elle pouvait lâcher.

-Je peux y aller? Dit la brune.

-Oui, oui, dit distraitement Quinn en regardant si elle avait bien installer la décoration.

La latina leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans son bureau écrire. Elle salua ses filles qui étaient par terre dans le salon qui dessinait tandis qu'Ethan était par terre à côté d'elle et les regardait. La brune venait de se rasseoir que Quinn l'appela de nouveau.

-QUOI?! Cria la latina.

-Revient m'aider. Je n'avais pas finie, cria aussi la blonde.

La brune rejoignit donc de nouveau sa femme rapidement. Quand elle fût arrivée, elle mit une main sur sa hanche et regarda la blonde.

-J'essaie d'écrire!

-Tu écriras après. Aide-moi plutôt, dit-elle en lui tendant des décorations.

La brune soupira.

-Demande aux filles, elles dessinent.

-Justement, elles sont tranquilles et elles s'occupent d'Ethan. Prend ça!

Santana leva les bras et soupira avant d'écouter la blonde. Elle décora donc (pour son plus grand malheur) pendant 20 minutes. Autant l'intérieur que l'extérieur.

-Finit? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

-…Oui. Tu peux y aller impatiente de la vie, dit Quinn en partant non sans donner une tape sur les fesses de la latina.

La brune soupira mais sourit tout de même et alla enfin dans son bureau. Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise et reprit enfin son travail.

De son côté, Quinn regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était seulement 12h30. Elle qui adorait l'Halloween, elle décida d'aller acheter des bonbons au magasin.

-Les filles, voulez-vous venir avec moi au magasin acheter des bonbons?

Elles se consultèrent du regard avant de se lever et d'aller dans l'entrée s'habiller. Quinn sourit et prit Ethan dans ses bras. Elle rentra dans le bureau de Santana et le déposa sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit la brune en tenant Ethan pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

-Il faut que tu le gardes. Je vais aller avec les filles au magasin pour des bonbons.

La latina ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il fallait que pour une de ses journées de congé, qu'elle s'occupe de son fils (pas que ça la dérangeait mais…oui) quand elle voulait écrire et se reposer.

-Merci, tu es un ange. Je t'aime, dit la blonde avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et de sortir de son bureau.

La latina entendit la porte claquer et murmura un : moi aussi. Elle soupira et regarda son fils qui la regardait aussi.

-Bon et bien… aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et elle rit devant une telle innocence. Elle le vit bailler et se gratter les yeux.

-C'est peut-être mon moment de chance de la journée, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre du petit. Arrivé, elle s'asseoit dans la chaise berçante et essaya de l'endormir. Elle eut bien du mal à l'endormir mais réussit, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle le coucha dans son lit lentement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille et souffla. Elle sortit tranquillement de la chambre en fermant la porte.

-Enfin… j'ai faim moi… se dit-elle à elle-même en descendant en bas pour aller manger.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

-Ça ne me tente pas de cuisiner… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit donc les armoires et se prit finalement des biscuits avec un verre de lait. Elle sourit toute seule en se remémorant quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle faisait la même chose.

-Certaines habitudes ne change pas…

Elle s'installa donc à la table et mangea. Elle mangea au moins une rangée complète et s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle commençait la deuxième.

-Je dirai à Quinn que c'est les filles…

Elle rangea la cuisine et retourna dans son bureau. Elle venait de prendre son carnet quand le téléphone sonna.

-_Puta…_ je ne peux pas avoir la paix…

Elle prit le téléphone et répondit.

-Santana Lopez, à l'appareil… Mamà… non, non tu ne me dérange pas...

Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle en avait pour des heures.

* * *

La latina venait de raccrocher. Il était maintenant presque 2h30h et Quinn n'était même pas revenu. Elle soupira mais elle entendit Ethan pleurer grâce au moniteur. Elle soupira encore et monta en haut le chercher. Arrivé dans la chambre du petit, elle le prit et le changea de couche. Chose fait, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour le faire manger. Elle l'installa dans sa chaise-haute et sortit ses collations. Elle le fit manger, tout en lui parlant. Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea et nettoya son garçon avant d'aller avec lui dans le salon.

Elle le mit dans sa sauteuse et le regarda jouer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle commença sérieusement à s'emmerder. Elle regarde autour et son regard accrocha le piano. Elle sourit et se leva pour aller en jouer.

-C'est pour toi, Ethan, dit-elle avant de commencer à jouer.

* * *

-C'est nous! Cria la blonde qui venait de rentrer.

Santana murmura un : enfin. Il était 5h de l'après-midi et elle était tannée. Hayley et Amalia arrivèrent dans le salon où leur mère était en train de regarder une émission pour enfant de 5 ans et moins avec Ethan. Les filles sautèrent sur le sofa et embrassèrent Santana.

-Allo, Mamà, dit Amalia.

-Saluuuue, dit Hayley.

Elles lui donnèrent un énorme câlin et la latina sourit, attendrit.

-Vous avez eu une bonne journée avec maman Q?

-Ouiiii!

La brune sourit et mit Ethan par terre.

-Vous le surveiller 10 minutes?

-D'accord.

La brune partit donc dans l'entrée où Quinn était encore en train d'enlever son manteau et ses bottes.

-C'était long… dit-elle en s'accotant après le mur d'entrée.

-Oui, désolé. On n'a pas vu le temps passer. On est allé au magasin, après au centre-commercial. Je leur aie acheté une gâterie. Ensuite on -…

-QUOI?!

-Quoi? Quoi.

-C'est moi la mère cool qui leur achète des gâteries! Dit-elle outrée.

La blonde rit et alla l'embrassé.

-Et moi je ne suis pas la méchante…Ensuite, on est allé dans un café et on a rencontré Puck donc on a parlé…

-QUOI!? S'écria encore la latina. Vous avez vue Puck et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit!

En effet, la brune et Puck était toujours des meilleurs amis et la latina adorait le temps passé avec lui. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent.

-Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais il te dit bonjour, dit Quinn avant de prendre les sacs et de se dirigé vers la cuisine.

La latina resta quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide avant d'aller retrouver ses filles dans le salon.

_Je crois que je n'aie jamais eu aussi hâte d'aller travailler qu'aujourd'hui… histoire de sortir de cette maison sans issue…_ pensa la latina.

* * *

_Voilà, le petit chapitre que j'ai écrit._

_Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite mais pareil..._

_Alors, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews? :) merci _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody! comment ça va?_

_je reviens avec un autre chapitre! Bonne lecture._

* * *

_En__fin, fini de travailler. Là il faut que j'aille chercher les jumelles à l'école et Ethan à la garderie… _pensa Quinn en sortant du grand bâtiment où son cabinet d'avocat s'y trouvait.

Elle alla vers sa voiture rapidement et alla à l'école de ses filles. Elle alluma la radio et mit le son très faible. Elle voulait avoir toute sa tête.

_Je devrais peut-être aller voir un psychologue… _

Elle se donna une claque mental d'avoir pu penser une telle chose.

_Je ne suis pas folle, tout de même…_

Elle soupira et 2 minutes plus tard, elle était rendue à l'école de ses filles.

_J'ai trop hâte de voir dans quel statut social elles vont être au lycée! Ou si elles vont faire partie d'un Glee club ou des Cheerleader_

Elle se gara et sortie aller chercher ses filles. Quand elle rentra, elle vu la directrice derrière Hayley et Amalia. Elle soupira et alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en tendant la main.

La directrice lui serra la main avant de parler.

-Bonjour. Voudriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il-vous-plait. Je dois vous parler.

Quinn hocha la tête et essaya de regarder ses filles dans les yeux mais elles l'évitaient et regardaient par terre.

_Comme Santana quand elle fait quelque chose de mal…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau et trois chaises étaient en face du bureau. Elle s'assit donc au milieu et les deux filles de chaque côté.

-Oui?

La directrice mit ses mains devant elle avant de parler.

-Vos filles ont un… très sale caractère.

-Je sais. Elles retiennent ça de leur mère… leur autre mère.

-Oui, je peux comprendre mais… ce qu'elles ont fait mérite une bonne punition. Je devrais même les suspendre…

-Quoi?! S'écria Quinn en regardant chacune de ses filles qui regardaient toujours le sol.

-Ne faites pas ça! S'il-vous-plait. Elles ont toute leur scolarité encore devant elle! Ce ne sera pas bon pour l'université!... qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait de si grave?

-…elles se sont battu et elles sont même aller jusqu'à casser une jambe.

-Ce n'était pas de notre faute ça! Se défendit soudainement Amalia. Il est mal tombé!

-Parce que vous parlez, maintenant!? Dit Quinn.

La blonde soupira.

-Elles ont aussi utilisé des mots en espagnole qui je crois avec ce que je connais n'était pas très appropriés.

Quinn se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Pourquoi avez-vous faites ça? Demanda-t-elle aux filles.

-…Parce que…commença Hayley... Jake, notre ex-ami a dit que nous avions des mères pas normales qui abominait les femmes et que nous étions pareil…

-Alors, j'ai commencé à lui cirer après en espagnole en lui disant le contraire et en… l'insultant. Dit Amalia.

-Il à répliquer en commençant à me pousser et Amalia est arrivé, rajouta Hayley.

-Je voulais aider ma sœur! Donc je les mal pousser et il est tombé en bas du jeu… fini Amalia.

Quinn soupira.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les renvoyer pour ça! Dit-elle à la directrice.

-…C'est grave.

-Oui mais IL a commencé et elles ce sont défendu! Il mérite presque ce qu'il a eu!

La directrice soupira et hocha la tête.

-Ça passe pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas aussi gentille.

-Merci, dit Quinn avant de prendre la main de ses filles et de sortir.

Elles sortirent rapidement de l'école et s'installa au volant. Elle partit en direction de la garderie d'Ethan.

-Maman, dit Amalia d'une voix toute petite.

-Uh-uhmmm.

-… Es-tu vraiment fâcher contre nous?

-…Un peu. Vous vous êtes défendu mais pas de la bonne façon… vous auriez dû le laisser faire et le dire à la surveillante.

-Oui mais on vous aime trop pour le laisser faire! Notre fierté joue aussi! Rajouta Hayley.

Quinn sourit en se disant que c'était du Santana tout craché.

-Pareil… en tout cas la prochaine fois ne faites pas ça!

-OK, dirent-elles en cœur.

Quinn arriva enfin à la garderie et se gara.

-Ça va prendre 5 minutes donc ne bouger pas et ne faites rien.

-OK.

Quinn sortie et alla chercher son fils.

-Tu crois qu'elle va le dire à Mamà? Demanda Hayley.

-Sûrement. Mais rappelle-toi que c'est elle qui nous a dit de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et de répliquer.

Hayley hocha la tête et Quinn revire. Elle l'installa dans son siège et repartie chez eux.

-Compter sur moi pour le dire à maman S, dit-elle quand elle se gara dans leur cour.

Les filles ne parlèrent pas et sortie de la voiture. Quinn prit son temps et les filles étaient déjà rentées.

-Mamà?

-Les filles! Dit une latina en arrivant en courant dans l'entrée.

Les filles coururent jusque dans ses bras où elles eurent le droit à un énorme câlin et embrassade.

La latina les souleva et les emmena dans le salon où elles s'écrasèrent sur le sofa.

-Alors, votre journée? Demanda-t-elle alors que Quinn venait de rentrée dans la maison discrètement.

-Et bien… commença Hayley… on a failli de faire renvoyer.

-Comment ça? Dit la latina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jake notre ex-ami, maintenant a commencé à vous insulter ainsi que nous donc je lui aie dit des insulte en espagnole et après il a poussé Hayley donc je l'aie poussé, il est tombé en bas d'un jeu et il s'est cassé la jambe.

La latina retenue un sourire devant une telle protection.

-Comme tu nous as dit de nous défendre l'autre jour, dit Hayley. En ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Exactement, dit la brune qui ne savait pas une seconde que sa femme l'écoutait de l'autre côté du mur. Je trouve que c'est une des meilleures solutions…

-SANTANA LOPEZ!

-_Puta. Estoy en la mierda (je suis dans la merde)_. Les filles, montez en haut.

Les jumelles froncèrent les sourcils mais firent ce qui était demandé. Quinn arriva alors avec Ethan dans les bras. Elle le mit dans le parc avant de prendre Santana par le bras et de l'emmener dans la cuisine.

-Aille, dit la latina en se frottant le bras après que Quinn l'est lâcher dans la cuisine. Tu serres fort!

-Ne change pas de sujet Santana!

La latin se tu et regarda le plancher. Quinn failli sourire en se remémorant les filles le faire, il n'y a pas 20 minutes mais se retenu.

-Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ça?!

-… De quoi?

-Qu'il fallait se battre et dire des insultes pour se venger!

-…

-Répond!

-C'est dans ça que j'ai été élevé! Je t'aurais mal vu moi dans Lima Heigh Adjacent te protéger en disant : maman, papa à l'aide. NON! Moi j'ai été obligé de me battre et d'insulter. Peut-être que toi non dans ton petit quartier riche que tu avais mais pas moi!

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

-Je comprends San mais… tu ne devrais pas leur dire ça.

-Je sais pas mais je n'y pense pas. Moi je leur apprends ce que j'ai appris!

-… Désolé. Tu as raison.

-Non, tu as aussi raison... tu me pardonnes?

-Toi aussi?

La latina s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. La blonde referma le câlin et serra fort la latine.

-Je n'aime pas ça quand on se chicane, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Moi aussi, dit la brune. J'aime mieux quand on se réconcilie... Dans notre lit...

Quinn rit doucement sous l'insinuation de sa femme et embrassa son cou. Santana ferma les yeux avant de se détacher doucement de Quinn et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

La latina se décolla la première et colla son front contre lui de sa femme.

-Je vais faire à souper, dit-elle.

-Pas de problème, dit la blonde.

La brune sourit et se décolla.

-Je vais aller dire aux filles de ne pas m'écouter.

-Bonne idée.

Santana sourit et alla dans le salon.

-Avant, je vais aller saluer Ethan.

Quinn sourit encore une fois et alla dans leur chambre se changer. Elle était encore en tenue de travail.

* * *

_Voilà. Tout petit je sais mais pareil._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez en reviews. Sinon je ne pourrai pas m'amiliorer. et si vous voulez un os spécial, dite-le moi! _

_merci_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, Fan de Quinntana! Je reviens avec un autre chapitre qui sera en deux parties (vous comprendrai en lisant) :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, c'est l'anniversaire à Santana. La blonde avait déjà programmée la journée. Effectivement, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était sortie rapidement de leur chambre et était aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle avait cueilli une fleur dans leur jardin et l'avait mis sur le plateau avant de remonter dans leur chambre.

Ce qui nous mène à maintenant où la blonde embrassait la latina pour la réveiller le plutôt possible avant que leur filles se lèvent et sautent dans leur lit. La brune sourit et se laissa embrasser.

-Bon matin et bon anniversaire, dit la blonde avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres amoureusement.

-Merci, répondit seulement Santana dans le baiser.

Quinn se coucha sur sa femme et la latina laissa ses mains se balader sur le dos de Quinn. La blonde embrassa une dernière fois la brune avant de se décoller.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

La latina sourit.

-Moi aussi.

La blonde se leva et alla chercher le plateau avant de le mettre sur les jambes à sa femme.

-Merci, dit Santana en s'assoyant. En plus, tu m'as laissé sur ma faim, rajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Quinn lui sourit et en levant les yeux au ciel et s'assoya à côté de la latine.

-Par chance, tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui.

Santana lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

-C'est bon, _querida._

-Merci.

-Tient, dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de bacon. Je sais que tu le regardes depuis tout à l'heure.

La blonde lui sourit avant de le prendre sans problème.

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Elle mangea le morceau avec délice et la brune sourit en la voyant faire.

Après plusieurs minutes, où elles s'embrassèrent, câlinèrent et parlèrent, Quinn se leva et alla dans leur pendrit. Elle revenue quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite boite à bijoux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un petit quelque chose, dit-elle en lui tendant.

La latina intriguée l'ouvrit rapidement. Quand elle vue qu'est-ce que c'était, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Quinn… il est magnifique!

La blonde en question sourit, contente que son premier cadeau lui plaise.

-Ouvre-le.

La latina ouvrit donc le pendentif en forme de cœur et elle lut qu'est-ce que la blonde avait fait écrire.

-You'll always be mine. Il est trop beau, _mi amor, _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-De rien. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… et merci de m'aimer malgré mon sale caractère.

-Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mieux… et je t'aimerai toujours. Ça tu peux en être très sûr.

La blonde sourit et l'embrassa encore, tendrement. Elle se détacha la première et prit le collier pour le mettre sur la table de nuit.

-Ethan dort encore? Demanda soudainement la brune. Parce qu'il est comme presque 9h!

La blonde rit.

-Non, quand je me suis levée, il y a environ 45 minutes, il était réveillé donc je lui aie mit une couche propre et je l'aie mis dans le parc avec des jouets après lui avoir donné un lait… J'avoue que maintenant, il doit être tanné… rajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Santana sourit devant la telle ingéniosité de sa femme et se leva.

-Je vais aller le chercher.

-Bonne idée. Mieux on va descendre en bas.

-Mieux, va le prendre et je vais aller réveiller les filles.

-Super.

La blonde prit donc le chemin de la chambre à Ethan avant de descendre en bas. Quand à Santana, elle partit en direction de la chambre de leurs filles. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses filles dormaient encore. Elle referma la porte et cria.

-LES FILLES!

Hayley se leva rapidement tandis qu'Amalia resta encore couché quelques secondes.

_Elle est comme moi, là-dessus, _pensa Santana avant d'attraper Hayley en plein vol.

-Bonne fête, Mamà! Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

-Merci.

Amalia arriva enfin et lui encercla la jambe.

-Bonne fête! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, merci.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime! Rajouta Hayley en lui encerclant le cou.

La latina sourit attendrit. Elle déposa Hayley par terre.

-Bon, on va en bas, dit la brune avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir en bas suivit de ses deux filles.

-Va chercher notre cadeau, murmura Amalia à Hayley.

-Oui!

Hayley repartit donc dans leur chambre en courant. Santana et Amalia rentrèrent donc seul dans le salon. Quinn tendit les bras pour avoir un câlin de sa fille. Amalia alla donc se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Coucou, bien dormit?

-Oui, toi?

-Oui, merci.

La blonde l'embrassa sur le front avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Où est Hay'?

-Dans notre chambre.

-Je suis là! Dit justement une petite hispanique en rentrant les mains dans le dos.

Elle fit signe à sa sœur de venir et elle lui donna ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et alla voir sa mère.

-Bon matin, ma puce, dit Quinn quand Hayley arriva pour un câlin.

-Bon matin, aussi.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et Hayley se plaça à côté de sa sœur.

-Mamà, assit-toi!

Santana fit ce qui lui était demander et s'assoya à côté de Quinn. Cette dernière lui prit la main.

-Moi et Amalia on t'a fait des cadeaux!

-Le premier, dit Amalia en lui tendant une carte faite à la main.

Santana sourit et regarda la carte attentivement avec Quinn. Les jumelles avaient dessinées leur famille sur le dessus avec leur maison et un chien.

-Un chien? Demanda Santana.

-Oui, dit Hayley. On en veut un!

Santana sourit devant sa volonté et ouvrit enfin la carte. Elle vit deux bracelets fait à la main. Un rose avec écrit en blanc, Hayley et un rouge avec écrit Amalia en noir. La latina sourit avant de les prendre et de les mettre. Elle se leva et alla embrasser ses filles.

-Merci, beaucoup, je l'aie adoooore!

-De rien, dirent-elles en cœur avec un gros sourire apparemment contentent que leurs bracelets lui plaise.

-Ils sont vraiment beau, les filles, dit Quinn en les regardant de plus près après que la latina ce soit rassise.

-Il y a aussi ça! Dit Hayley en lui tendant des coupons.

La brune sourit et les prit et lu ce qui était écrit avec Quinn.

-2 coupons pour des massages, 2 coupons pour rendre des services…

À celui-là, la brune leva un sourcil en regardant Quinn. La blonde ce contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser chastement avant que Santana reprenne sa lecture.

-… 2 coupons pour une extra calination… hein?

-Pour quand on se donne un câlin. D'habitude ça dure 5 secondes et c'est fini et bien avec ça, ça va durer autant que tu veux!

Les deux mères sourirent et les jumelles sautèrent dans leur bras.

-C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux! Merci!

Les jumelles l'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de redescendre du canapé.

-Je vais aller les mettre dans ma chambre, je reviens, dit la brune avant de se lever et de partir vers sa chambre.

-Avez-vous faim? demanda Quinn.

-Oui!

Elle sourit et se leva pour prendre Ethan. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine avec ses filles et arrivée, elle installa son garçon dans sa chaise-haute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Moi des céréales footloops, dit Hayley.

-Moi aussi!

La blonde prit donc les céréales et les servit rapidement.

-Merci, dirent-elles en cœur quand elles reçurent leur bol.

-De rien.

La latina revit dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux que je fasse manger Ethan? Demanda-t-elle à sa femme.

-Non, je veux le faire, merci.

La brune sourit et alla lui embrasser l'épaule. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Quinn et elle se retourna pour plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble.

-Votre chambre! Dit Amalia ce qui les firent se décoller en riant.

-Ne doit pas ronchonnante! Dit Quinn en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. San?

-Oui, dit la concerné qui préparait les céréales d'Ethan.

-Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui pour ta fête?

-Rien. Je veux rester ici et être avec ma famille, pourquoi?

-…

Devant le manque de réponse, elle regarda Quinn qui se mordait la lèvre. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose.

-Je pourrais aussi sortir pour un souper…

-D'accord, répondit finalement la blonde.

La latina sourit avant de lui tendre les céréales du petit qui commençait à s'impatienter. Quinn la remercia et alla faire manger leur fils. La brune se servit, elle aussi, des céréales et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hayley.

-On part quand à Lima pour Noël? Demanda cette dernière.

Les deux mères se regardèrent et la brune prit la parole.

- Quand j'aurai pris mon congé.

-Pareil pour moi, rajouta Quinn.

La petite hispanique hocha la tête et alla porter son bol dans l'évier. Amalia la suivit de près et elles allèrent dans le salon. Quinn, de son côté venait de terminer de faire manger Ethan. Elle lava la chaise-haute et la bouche du petit blond avant d'aller porter son bol.

-Tu manges quoi? Il y a des céréales et des gaufres. Lui demanda Santana qui ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son derrière, puisque la blonde était en short, quand elle s'était lever.

La blonde s'en était rendu compte et un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement vers sa femme.

-J'ai faim pour UNE seule chose.

La brune plissa les yeux devant l'air joueur de sa femme.

-C'est quoi?

-…Toi.

La latina ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. La blonde avait totalement fait apparaître des vagues de chaleur en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Quinn en s'assoyant sur les jambes de Santana.

-…J'en dis qu'on ne peut pas faire…mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand la blonde embrassa son cou et déplaca sa main dangereusement vers son centre.

-Quinnn…

La blonde n'arrêta pas et la brune prit les grands moyens. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la déposa par terre.

-Laisse-moi 5 minutes. Va dans notre chambre et je vais mettre Ethan dans son parc et je vais inventer une excuse aux filles, dit Santana avant d'embrasser sa femme chastement et de prendre Ethan dans des mouvements pressés.

La blonde sourit et monta dans leur chambre. Elles allaient avoir un très bel avant-midi.

* * *

_Voilà, donc la première partie sur l'anniversaire de Santana. J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser ou votre moment préféré :)_

_Merci de me lire et à la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou, les amis! :) Ça va bien? Personnellement oui!_

_Je reviens avec la deuxième partie sur l'anniversaire de Santana!_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera rire :)_

* * *

-J'espère que les enfants vont être gentils avec la baby-sitter, dit Quinn alors qu'elles partaient vers la maison de Rachel.

-Nos enfants sont des anges… répondit Santana qui conduisait.

Quinn leva un sourcil.

-Ils ont quand même ton et mon caractère...

La brune ria et continua à conduire.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on va chez Rachel déjà? Ronchonna tout à coup la latina.

La blonde sourit et caressa tendrement la cuisse de sa femme.

-Parce que tu l'apprécies, Finn et elle nous on invités pour un souper tranquille chez eux et que c'est ta fête.

Santana soupira mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle était plutôt heureuse. Ça faisait un bout qu'elle n'avait pas vue Rachel et Finn.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir les écœurer! _Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme si tu préparais un truc? Demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

La brune leva les épaules et la blonde regarda devant-elle.

_Je n'aime mieux pas le savoir…_pensa Quinn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin. Santana se gara sur le côté du chemin et sortie avec Quinn. La blonde lui prit la main. Elle était contente que jusqu'à présent Santana ne se doute de rien. Arrivé à la porte, la blonde la laissa passé. Santana rentra donc la première et quand elle ouvrit la porte, plusieurs personnes crièrent.

-SURPRISE! Cria le Glee club en entier.

Santana ne put dire un mot que deux bras masculins virent l'encercler et la lever dans les airs. Pendant ce temps, Quinn était allé saluer tout le monde.

-PUCK! Cria la brune quand elle vu enfin qui c'était.

Elle le sera fort dans ses bras. À vrai dire les larmes lui était monté aux yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami. Tout ça grâce à sa femme. Puck la lâcha enfin et lui embrassa la joue.

-Comment ça va, cher maman?

-BIEN! Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

Il lui sourit et les autres arrivèrent. Elle salua en premier, Mike et Tina. Ensuite vint le tour de Mercedes, Sam et Brittany. Blaine et Kurt furent les prochains. Artie fut l'avant dernier et elle sera finalement Finn et Rachel avant de voir Quinn.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin.

-Merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en lui embrassant le visage à chaque fois.

La blonde ria et l'embrassa normalement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu travailles tellement fort avec ton album, les sortie, les enfants, moi et tout que je pensais que tu aimerais ça revoir tout tes amis!

La brune lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu avais vraiment raison, dit Santana avant de la ré embrasser. J'ai aussi hâte d'être chez nous pour te remercier correctement, rajouta la latina dans l'oreille de sa femme.

La blonde rougit légèrement. La vie sexuelle ne lui dérangeait pas du tout mais devant des gens... légèrement.

La brune se décolla finalement et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie, soit Brittany. Elle était avec Sam, Artie et Tina, donc elle en profitera.

De son côté, Quinn alla rejoindre Puck, Mike et Finn qui parlait tous ensemble.

-Hey, les gars!

-Hey, salue, dit Mike.

-Je suis contente que vous ailler acceptés.

- On n'aurait jamais refusé, dit Puck. Amis, alcool, party, pourquoi refusé?

Ils rirent et continuèrent de parler. De nouveau du côté de la latina, cette dernière était plus qu'heureuse. Elle s'amusait et parlait tout en buvant la bière que Sam lui avait apporter.

-Tes fille, comment elles vont? Demanda Tina.

-Super bien. Elles m'ont fait ces bracelets, justement.

Elle leur montra et ils sourient tous.

-Et Ethan? Demanda Mike.

-Bien aussi. Il est tellement intelligent…

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais par amusement.

_Il faut toujours qu'elle se vente, _pensa-t-il.

-Pardonner, moi! Cria Quinn pour avoir l'attention.

Puck arrêta la musique et Quinn reprit la parole.

-Merci, encore d'être tous venu, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et pour San, aussi...

Cette dernière lui sourit et la blonde continua.

-...Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous vous revoir et je porte un toast à Santana qui vient d'avoir 33 ans!

La brune soupira devant son âge avant de lever son verre et de porter un toast comme tout le monde. La soirée continua avec les apéritifs et le mini buffet de Rachel. Vers 20h, tout le monde était dans le salon collé-serré et la latina ouvrait ses cadeaux.

-On commence avec le mien! Dit Artie.

Il lui tendit un sac et la latina découvrit à l'intérieur du matériel technologique que Quinn lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait avoir.

-Merci, beaucoup roulette.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Tina arriva avec une boite.

-C'est de moi et Mike.

-Je vous jure que si c'est un bébé asiatique, je vous le renvois par la poste.

Quinn roula des yeux et lui tapa le bras. La latina ria et Tina afficha un air exaspéré. Elle retourna finalement d'asseoir et Santana ouvrit le paquet. Elle vit alors, des objets de cuisines pratiques.

-Comme si on était pauvres et qu'on mangeais par terre et seulement du poulet frit mais... merci!

Quelques-uns rirent mais elle reçu une nouvelle tape de la part de Quinn. Les autres cadeaux passèrent aussi et la soirée se termina finalement avec le cadeau de Rachel et Finn.

-Tient, ma latina préférée.

Santana leva un sourcil et prit l'enveloppe que la diva lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une paire de billet pour une très bonne comédie musical dans laquelle Rachel allait jouer à New-York donc elles allaient pouvoir prendre des vacances.

-Merci mais je n'irai pas voir une pièce dans laquelle tu joues! Je vais devenir aveugle!

Quelques-uns rirent, tandis que Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et que Quinn lui tapa le derrière de la tête, gentiment en se retenant de ne pas rire.

-San!

-Désolé… merci le nain, dit la brune en se levant et en lui donnant un câlin.

Elle fit ensuite le tour du salon pour les remercier de leur présence et pour leurs cadeaux. La soirée s'étendu finalement jusqu'à 21h30. Tout le monde commençait à partir soit à cause de la route, de leurs enfants qui se faisait garder et à cause de la fatigue de la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passée.

Santana alla dire au revoir à Brittany avant d'aller retrouver Puck. Quinn, pendant ce temps remerciait une dernière fois Rachel et Finn de tous les avoir accueilli et elle alla trouver Santana.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui…

La latina prit une dernière fois son meilleur ami dans ses bras avant de remercier Finn et Rachel et les deux mères sortirent de la maison.

-Merci, encore pour tout, _querida. _C'était une des plus belles soirées de ma vie… sans compter les nôtres, rajouta-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue et de la prendre par la taille et de marcher vers leur voiture.

Quinn sourit et lui embrassa aussi la joue.

-Je t'aime et ça me fait plaisir et je suis contente que ça t'aie plu. Je ferais tout pour toi…_mi amor, _rajouta la blonde en espagnole ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de sa femme.

-QUOI?! Je mal prononcé?!

La brune sourit et l'embrassa.

-Non, ça me surprend juste quand tu parles en espagnole, dit-elle à la fin du baiser.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à leur voiture et Santana conduisit jusqu'à chez elles après avoir installé les cadeaux sur la banquette arrière. Elles arrivèrent finalement, après plusieurs minutes et Quinn aida Santana à tout décharger. À deux, elles n'eux besoin qu'un voyage.

-On est rentrée, dit Quinn.

La baby-sitter arriva dans l'entrée, l'air fatigué mais de bonne humeur.

-Alors, comment était votre soirée?

-Super, merci et toi? Demanda la blonde pendant que Santana enlevait son manteau, ses souliers tout en écoutant.

-Bien aussi. Elle était un peu rebelle mais j'ai réussi à avoir de l'autorité et ça c'est bien passé. Ethan, lui a été un ange.

-Tant mieux, dit Quinn.

-Dommage, je ne pourrai pas les battre, dit Santana ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa femme.

-C'est bon, je plaisante! Je ne ferais jamais ça voyons! Tu connais mon humour.

Quinn alla vers son oreille.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, c'est la baby-sitter.

Santana fronça les sourcils et Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse faire, chérie.

Elle alla payer l'autre et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant qu'elle parte.

* * *

-Pourquoi ça dérangerais la baby-sitter? Demanda Santana plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Quinn revenait dans leur chambre après avoir été vérifier dans la chambre de leurs enfants.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Ça lui prit quelques secondes pour ce rappelé de quoi Santana parlait.

-À, dit-elle en allant la retrouver sur leur lit. C'est que tu es connu mondialement, alors imagine qu'elle raconte ça à quelqu'un qui a des contacts. Demain sur un magasine on lirait : Santana Lopez bat ses enfants quand ils ne sont pas sage! Le scandale que ça ferait.

La brune regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de regarder Quinn.

-Une chance que je t'aie.

Quinn lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

La latina agaça la lèvre de la blonde avec sa langue et Quinn lui ouvrit rapidement le passage. La latina emmena ses mains dans les cheveux de sa femme et celles de Quinn allèrent sur la taille de la brune.

Santana poussa un peu Quinn et s'allongea sur cette dernière. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et Quinn gémit quand elle rencontra son point d'impulsion.

-Merde! Dit soudainement Quinn ce qui fit relever Santana.

-Quoi?!

-Il me reste un cadeau pour toi! Répondit-elle avant de se lever et d'aller dans leur pendrit.

Santana fronça les sourcils et soupira.

_Pourquoi là quand ça devenait chaud!? _Pensa-t-elle.

La blonde revenue avec un paquet qu'elle donna à la latina. Cette dernière s'empressa de l'ouvrir et sourit en voyant qu'est-ce que c'était.

-Un ensemble de sous-vêtements… il est vraiment jolie,_ mi amor, _dit Santana avant de l'embrasser.

-En plus, il est rouge. Il va très bien aller avec ton teint… va donc le mettre, rajouta-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre.

Santana sourit et se leva et alla rapidement dans leur salle de bain de chambre. Quinn sourit en la voyant faire avant de sortir de sous le lit un autre ensemble qu'elle mit elle aussi.

_Le deux pour un sur lequel je suis tombé, ne pouvais pas tomber mieux! _Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà! Quand avez-vous penser? Moment préférés? si oui, lesquels? :)_

_Si vous trouver Santana trop vieille, je me suis fier à la vie normal. Leur filles ont 8 ans et ça fait 13 ans qu'elles sont ensemble et elles ce seraient mit ensemble à 19 ans? mais bon..._

_Sinon merci de me lire et de mettre des reviews! :) bonne journée_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour! Je reviens avec un nouveau OS :)_

_Il se situes dans la période des fêtes et la seul apparition sera... je vous laisse le découvrir :P bonne lecture._

* * *

-Maman! Cria Amalia de sa chambre.

Quinn et Santana était dans leur chambre en train de finaliser leurs bagages pour retourner à Lima pour les vacances de Noël lorsqu'elles entendirent leur fille crier. Plusieurs semaines était passé depuis l'anniversaire à Santana.

Elles étaient allées voir leurs filles en spectacle de danse ou pour leur bulletin. Par chance, elles n'avaient eu aucun autre problème avec les enfants de l'école par rapport à l'homophobie.

-J'y vais, dit Quinn en laissant ses vêtements de côté et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa fille.

Santana hocha simplement la tête et continua à faire sa valise. La blonde arriva rapidement dans la chambre de leur fille et quand elle rentra elle vit Amalia assise par terre, plusieurs vêtements autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sa fille remonta son visage vers sa mère et soupira.

-Je ne trouve LE chandail!

-Ma belle, si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir être plus précise, dit-elle en souriant et en s'approchant.

-Celui que toi et Mamà vous m'avez donné pour Noël passer!

La blonde hocha la tête et souri en se laissant transporter par la vague d'amour qu'elle venait d'avoir en voyant sa fille qui voulait autant un chandail qu'elle et Santana lui avait achetées . Elle commença à fouiller dans les vêtements qui était par terre et quand elle ne le trouva pas, elle chercha dans les armoires.

-As-tu demandé à ta sœur? Demande-t-elle la tête dans l'armoire.

-Oui et elle ne le sait pas non plus!

-En passant elle est où?

-Elle est descendu en bas se chercher une collation.

-D'accord.

Quinn chercha encore quelques instants et trouva enfin le chandail.

-Tient, dit-elle en lui tendant.

-MERCI!

La blonde sourit et embrassa sa fille avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle croisa Hayley dans le couloir qui retournait elle aussi dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demanda Santana quand sa femme rentra dans leur chambre.

-Elle ne trouvait plus le chandail qu'on lui avait offert à Noël passé, répondit-elle en continuant de faire sa valise.

-OK…J'ai fini, est-ce qu'elles ont besoin d'aide?

-Je ne crois pas, non, mais tu pourrais aller voir Ethan.

-Bonne idée, dit la latina avant d'aller vers la chambre de leur fils.

Quinn sourit et continua à faire sa valise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit ses filles descendre si elle se fiait au bruit qu'elles faisaient. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, elle eut fini donc elle prit sa valise et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

Quand elle passa dans l'entrée, elle l'a laissa avec les autres avant d'aller dans le salon. Ils étaient tous sur le sofa entrain d'écouter une émission avant que ce soit l'heure de partir. Elle sourit attendrit. Santana avait assis sur elle Ethan, Amalia était sur sa gauche et était lové contre elle tout comme Hayley qui était à sa droite et la latina avait entouré ses filles avec ses bras.

Quinn s'avança et s'assoya à côté d'Amalia. La brune et elle se tournèrent et lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur l'émission. La blonde se colla contre sa fille et profita de ce moment de bonheur.

* * *

-Enfin, chez soi! Dit Quinn.

-Vraiment!

La famille était enfin à Lima pour les vacances de Noël. Il était arrivé en avion, il y avait environ 20 minutes et ils étaient maintenant en route pour la maison des Fabray qui avait le plus de chambres libres.

On était le 23 décembre et la famille repartirait le 28 décembre pour être chez eux le jour de l'an. Quinn avait extrêmement hâte de revoir sa famille. Sa sœur en particulier puisqu'elle ne la voyait qu'une fois par un soit à Noël tandis que sa mère, elle la voyait l'été.

-On arrive quand chez mamie? Demanda Hayley.

-Dans 5 minutes, _querida, _répondit Santana.

La petite sembla se contenter de cette réponse et continua à jouer avec sa poupée avec sa sœur. Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement et la famille arriva chez la mère à Quinn.

Cette dernière sortie rapidement de sa voiture et constata le changement de température. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'à L.A mais elle ne put s'attarder sur ce sujet que sa mère sortie dehors.

-Quinny!

La blonde sourit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman! Tu m'as manquée!

-Toi aussi!

Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de se détacher. Hayley et Amalia arrivèrent en courant et se jeta dans les bras de leur grand-mère.

-Mamie!

Judy les entoura de ses bras pour un énorme câlin. La blonde l'aie laissa tranquille et alla sortir son garçon de la voiture tandis que la latina sortait les valises du coffre. Chose fait, elle rentra dans la maison où Santana, ses filles et sa mère était.

-Au mon dieu! Cria Judy en voyant Ethan dans les bras de Quinn.

La blonde sourit et lui donna.

-Occupe-le, je vais aller chercher le reste des bagages avec San.

-OK…

Elle ressortit avec Santana et cette dernière avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi ce grand sourire?

La latina leva les épaules et embrassa rapidement la blonde.

-J'aime seulement beaucoup les vacances des fêtes quand tout le monde est réuni.

Quinn sourit et l'a pris pour un câlin. La brune ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa femme la serrait fort dans ses bras mais elle se contenta de répondre au câlin et de plonger son nez dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, dit Quinn d'une voix étouffée.

-Moi aussi, _querida._ Vraiment beaucoup.

La latina se recula et l'embrassa. Le contact de leurs lèvres l'aie firent soupirer et après plusieurs longues secondes, elles se détachèrent et continuèrent à emmener les valises dans la maison.

* * *

Il était maintenant 20h30 et toute la famille était dans le salon et profitait de la soirée. Les jumelles écoutaient un film tranquillement assise à côté de Judy tandis qu'Ethan dormait depuis 15 minutes dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Finalement, les deux mères étaient assises à côté de l'autre, lovée dans les bras de l'autre et parlaient avec Judy.

- Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu n'as pas encore trouvé un autre homme, dit Quinn.

-J'en aie pas besoin… et même si j'en aurais besoin, il n'y en a pas beaucoup de mon type à Lima.

-Ça c'est vrai! Dit Santana. À part mon père et Mr, Shuester le reste des garçons sont…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et bu le reste de son vin. Quinn leva un sourcil et continua de caresser distraitement la jambe de sa femme.

-Frannie arrive quand?

-Demain dans la journée, répondit Judy.

Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les jumelles soient vraiment fatiguées à cause de tout le voyage.

-Mamans?

-Oui? Dit la brune.

-On veut aller dormir.

-Dite bonne nuit à mamie et à maman et je vais aller vous coucher.

Les filles allèrent embrasser Judy et leur mère avant de monter avec Santana. Quand elles furent dans la chambre, elles se couchèrent immédiatement puisqu'elles étaient déjà en pyjama et qu'elles s'avaient brossées les dents, un peu plus tôt. Leur Mamà les embrassèrent et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Non, dirent-elles en cœur.

-D'accord, je vous aime, dit-elle avant de tranquillement sortir.

-Nous aussi.

Elle sortit finalement et retourna en bas.

-Alors?

-Super, _mi amor._

La blonde lui sourit et elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se présente vers 23h pour Judy. Les mères n'étaient pas encore fatiguer à cause du décalage horaire.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller dormir, les filles.

-OK, on va monter, nous aussi.

Elles allèrent donc toutes dans leur chambre. Quinn et Santana prirent normalement la chambre de la blonde. Quinn rentra la dernière et ferma la porte. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit la latina un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. La blonde haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de sa femme. Quand elle ne fut qu'a quelques centimètres, Santana l'a pris par la taille et la colla le plus possible à elle.

Elle l'embrassa, finalement avec passion. La blonde resta surprise mais se reprit bien vite. Elle mit ses mains sur la nuque de la brune et répondit au baiser avec le plus d'amour et de passion qu'elle pouvait.

Elles se décollèrent, finalement après quelques minutes.

- On n'est pas encore fatiguées nous… dit la latina avant de prendre la blonde et de la coucher sur le lit.

Elle s'assoya en califourchon sur elle.

-Effectivement. On en a encore pour des heures, rajouta Quinn avant de prendre la nuque de sa femme et d'emmener ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

_Voilà! OS tout chou. Le prochain sera la vieille de Noël :D toute les familles réunis. donc celle de Quinn et de Santana. et Quinn aura une très bonne surprise pour sa femme (ne penser pas croche ;P)_

_Merci et à la prochaine._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonjour :) Ça va bien? _

_Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette "fiction\OS" quinntana. Ne sortez pas le mouchoirs, il va en rester un!_

_Alors, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Santana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle pour constater qu'elle était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure.

-10h… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se coucha sur le dos et essaya d'entendre des voix. Elle entendit la voix de ses filles et de Quinn. Elle sourit.

_Elle est trop gentille de me laisser dormi, pensa-t-elle._

La brune se frotta les yeux et se leva tranquillement.

_Je devrais peut-être m'habiller avant de descendre, _se dit-elle en souriant après avoir remarquer qu'elle était nu.

Elle alla donc mettre des sous-vêtements, un débardeur et un jogging et descendit enfin en bas. Quand elle rentra dans le salon, elle vit ses filles en train de jouer tranquillement aux cartes. Elle sourit et alla leur dire bonjour.

-Bon matin, les filles, dit-elle en se penchant pour les embrasser chacune.

-Bon matin, répondirent-elles en cœur.

-À quoi vous jouer?

-À cherche et trouve mais avec des cartes, répondit Hayley.

La latina sourit et commença à aller dans la cuisine.

-Tantôt, vas-tu jouer avec nous? Demande Amalia.

-Oui…

Elle entendit un : super! Avant de passer la porte de la cuisine. Elle vit Quinn en train de boire un café, dos à elle, debout où le contoir tandis que Judy préparait des crêpes.

Elle s'approcha lentement de sa femme et l'attrapa soudainement par les hanches. La réaction de la blonde fût immédiate. Elle cria, renversa son café sur elle et part terre et donna un coup dans le ventre à Santana. La brune recula à cause du coup et mit ses mains sur son ventre.

-Tu es folle! Dit fortement Santana.

-Moi folle?! C'est plutôt toi!

-Les filles! Dit soudainement Judy. Quinn ramasse ton café et Santana prend toi de la glace.

Les deux mères firent donc ce qui lui était demandée. Santana alla s'asseoir avec sa glace et après avoir fini de laver le plancher, Quinn monta en haut.

-Je vais me changer de chandail, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

La brune sourit, tout de même.

-Je vais aller la rejoindre, dit la latina en se levant et en montant rejoindre la blonde.

-Bonne idée, dit Judy.

La latina alla rejoindre rapidement sa femme et quand elle rentra dans la chambre, la blonde avait comme haut un soutien-gorge et cherchait un autre chandail dans sa valise.

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda Santana en rentrant.

Quinn releva la tête, rapidement et sourit.

-Non, merci, je l'aie trouvé.

-Dommage, j'avais une belle vu.

La blonde lui sourit et mit son chandail propre avant d'aller dans les bras de sa femme.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. C'était un réflexe.

-Je sais et ce n'est pas grave, voyons…

La blonde pencha la tête en avant et leva un sourcil comme si elle attendrait quelque chose. Évidemment, la brune s'en rendit compte.

-Quoi?

-Toi, tu ne t'excuse pas?

-Je n'aie pas à m'excuser. Je voulais te faire peur car c'est drôle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu réagis mal.

La blonde soupira et hocha la tête.

-Tu n'es pas possible! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Santana resta surprise devant le changement d'attitude de la blonde mais ne resta pas de marbre et répondit au baiser, rapidement. Elles soupirèrent en concert quand leurs langues furent là. Après plusieurs minutes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, elles se séparèrent attelantes.

-Je t'aime même si ton sale caractère pourri de jeune bébé m'agace énormément.

La latina sourit contre sa joue avant de se reculer.

-Merci, moi aussi.

Elles redescendirent finalement en bas et la latina, après avoir bu son café, alla jouer aux cartes avec ses filles qui n'avaient pas bougées d'un poil.

* * *

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

-FRANNIE! Cria Quinn en se dirigeant comme une enfant vers l'entrée.

La latina resta dans le salon avec Ethan tandis qu'Hayley et Amalia était partie retrouver leur mère. Après quelques minutes, ses filles revirent avec un petit garçon de 5 ans.

-Allo, tante San, dit le petit garçon.

-Bonjour, Elliot.

Le dit Elliot alla lui donner un rapide câlin à sa tante avant de monter en haut avec les filles. Quinn et sa sœur revirent, enfin avec son beau-frère et sa mère. Santana se leva avec Ethan dans les bras.

-Contente de te revoir, Santana, dit Frannie en alla lui faire la bise.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est Ethan?

La latina hocha la tête en se retenant de lancer une réplique drôle dans le genre: Non, c'est un petit pauvre qu'on a ramasser dans la rue qui puait et qui était sale. Elle le lui tendit et sa belle-sœur l'accepta avec joua. Le mari à Frannie, Scott, alla vers Santana pour lui faire la bise à son tour.

-Bonjour, Santana.

-Allo. Ça va bien?

-Oui, merci et toi?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Quinn qui était avec sa sœur. Elles se parlaient tout en s'occupant d'Ethan qui était encore dans les bras de sa marraine. Et oui, Frannie et Scott était le parrain et la marraine d'Ethan tandis que Puck et Rachel était ceux des filles. Santana avait longuement hésité entre elle et Brittany mais sa femme l'avait convaincu. Rachel habitait proche d'elles et était plus disponible que Brittany… et la blonde les auraient beaucoup trop gâtées.

Elle s'assit donc avec Scott et ils se parlèrent de leur vie tandis Judy était retournée dans la cuisine terminer le souper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn arriva avec Ethan dans les bras et le donna à Santana.

-Tu peux t'en occuper, on va aller aider Judy à terminer le souper?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Scott prit Ethan des mains à Santana et s'occupa de son fieuil. Santana le regarda faire et répondit aux questions qu'il lui posait sur Ethan.

* * *

Il était maintenant 20h15 et les adultes s'occupaient de ranger la cuisine tandis que les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans le salon. Scott était avec eux ce qui permettait aux autres de parler entre femme.

-Scott doit vraiment se sentir à part, dit Quinn. C'est le seul, homme à part Elliot.

Les autres rirent tous.

-J'avoue, dit Frannie. Quand on a appris qu'on allait avoir un garçon, il a carrément sauté dans les airs.

-Il a dû être drôle à voir, dit Santana.

-Vraiment… dit Frannie. Et j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…rajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi? Dit Judy.

-…Je suis enceinte!

Les trois femmes ouvrirent la bouche en grand. La première à avoir une réaction fût Quinn.

-Félicitation!

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa sœur suivit de Judy et de la latina.

Elles parlèrent longtemps en rangeant jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan commence à pleurer et que Scott le ramène à ses mères puisque c'était lui qui s'en occupait. Quinn le prit la première.

-Tu es fatigué, hein, dit-elle à Ethan.

Elle prit un lait et alla vers Santana.

-Je vais aller le faire boire et l'endormir.

-D'accord.

La latina embrassa son fils et la blonde monta en haut. Elle se retourna et Scott était encore là. Elle alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bravo, je te souhaite d'avoir un autre garçon.

-Merci.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Les enfants étaient prêts pour se réveiller tôt demain matin pour recevoir les cadeaux et les parents étaient prêts à se réveiller tôt pour donner les cadeaux.

* * *

_Voilà! :D J'espère que cet avant- dernier chapitre vous aura plu :) J'attends votre avit avec impatience! :)_

_Bonne journée, merci!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou! Ça va bien? :)_

_Voici mon dernier chapitre pour cette fiction\ OS quinntana! J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre :)_

_Alors, bonne lecture._

* * *

-LES CADEAUX! Crièrent les enfants ce qui fit réveiller toute la famille.

Scott s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller mettre les cadeaux en bas de l'arbre… avec le costume du père Noël, au cas où les enfants l'auraient entendu et ce serait précipité dans le salon.

Les deux mères grogna mais se leva rapidement avec le sourire. Voir ses enfants si excité pour recevoir leurs cadeaux le jour de Noël c'était… magique.

Elles sortirent donc de leur chambre et alla dans le salon rejoindre leurs enfants, en prenant bien entendu Ethan. Judy était déjà dans le salon et Frannie et Scott arriva, quelques instants plus tard.

-C'est lesquels les miens! Dit Amalia en voyant ses mères arriver.

-Du calme, _princesa! _Dit Santana en riant devant l'excitation de sa fille.

Les parents s'assirent sur les sofas et tendirent le premier cadeau à leurs enfants.

Elliot, Hayley et Amalia sourient fortement et ouvrirent leur cadeau rapidement.

-WOW! Dit Hayley. Une maison pour Barbie! Elle est full équipée, en plus.

-WOW! Dit Amalia en voyant lui de sa sœur. Regarde moi j'ai la voiture et les Barbie qui vont avec!

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à parler de leurs cadeaux et Elliot, lui eut un énorme personnage de super-héros. Il mesurait presque 1 mètre. Les parents continuèrent à donner tous les cadeaux et bien sûr s'en donnèrent entre eux. Quinn et Santana avait achetées des cadeaux pour Judy et Frannie et Scott et elles avaient reçus un de Judy et un de Frannie et Scott, aussi.

* * *

-Tu vas tellement me manquer! dit Quinn avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Ça soeur, Scott et Elliot repartait aujourd'hui car ils allaient du côté à Scott. ils étaient donc tous dans l'entrée et ses dirent au revoir. La blonde était vraiment triste de les revoir partir mais elle s'avait promit que cette année (l'année prochaine si on veut) elle irait les voir chez eux!

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer sœurette! dit Frannie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elles se serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras. Quand elles eut fini ce fut au tour de Santana, des enfant et des autres.

-Faite attention sur la route, répliqua Judy en les voyant sortir.

-Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas! je vous aime!

-On t'aime aussi! dit Quinn.

Ils les regardèrent tous partirent. Quand la blonde ne vit plus leur voiture elle retourna à l'intérieur avec la brune.

-Elle va te manquer, non?

-Oui... répondit la blonde dans un soupir.

-Je sus là moi! dit la latine en ouvrant les bras.

Quinn rigola et alla dans les bras de sa femme pour un énorme câlin.

-Une chance que je t'aie!

-Moi aussi! et on a de la route à faire nous aussi!

la blonde sourit. Effectivement, la famille allèrent ce soir chez les Lopez. Santana était toute excitée.

-On devrait commencer à se préparé, dit Santana.

-D'accord, mais avant un bisou, dit Quinn en tendant les lèvres.

la brune sourit et fit ce qui lui était demander avant d'aller se préparé.

* * *

Il est maintenant 19h et la famille allaient présentement chez les parents à Santana. La latina était tout excité de revoir ses parents. Les enfants aussi. Les filles n'avaient pas revus leurs grands-parents Lopez, depuis cet été.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et Santana s'empressa de rentrer comme une enfant, suivi des filles. Quinn prit plus son temps. Elle prit Ethan de son siège et prit aussi le cadeau qu'elles avaient achetées pour eux.

Elle rentra finalement et l'entrée était déjà vide. Elle l'ait entendait, par contre depuis la cuisine. Elle enleva Ethan de ses bottes, mitaine, son manteau, tuque et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle le mit par terre et se déshabilla à son tour. Elle prit finalement Ethan dans ses bras et alla les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour! Dit-elle en rentrant.

-Quinn! Dit Maribel en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël! Dit la blonde.

-Toi aussi! Elle regarda Ethan avec stupéfaction. Il a tellement changé. _Mi dios!_

Quinn sourit et le mit dans ses bras. Elle alla ensuite voir son beau-père et après Santana.

-Je suis tellement contente d'être ici! Dit la latina toute excitée.

La blonde la regarda en souriant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être chou!_

Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue. La brune lui sourit et se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime, babe, dit la brune.

-Moi aussi, ma belle.

Elles se sourirent et la soirée se passa parfaitement. Les filles étaient aussi heureuses que leur mère de revoir leurs grands-parents et Ethan était un ange. Tout le monde reçu leur cadeau et étaient très content.

-Faite de beaux rêves, mes amours, dit la blonde à ses filles quelques heures plus tard.

-_sueños hermosos (beaux rêves), _rajouta la brune.

_-_on vous aime, dirent les filles en cœur.

Elles embrassèrent leurs filles et sortirent de la chambre.

-C'était une très belle journée, dit Quinn en partant vers leur chambre soit l'ancienne à Santana.

-Vraiment mais… elle n'est pas encore fini. Il reste exactement 2h.

La blonde leva un sourcil en la regardant. La latina affichait un sourire carnassier et elles rentrèrent enfin dans la chambre. La brune ferma la porte et la blonde se mit debout devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

-Rien… seulement qu'on peut rendre la journée encore meilleur… dit-elle en s'approchant de sa femme.

Quinn sourit et elles s'embrassèrent finalement. La langue y était et elles étaient bientôt couchées sur le lit.

-Il ne faudra pas faire de bruit, dit Quinn alors que la brune était dans son cou.

-Non… répondit Santana dans un soupir. Vraiment pas.

-…Je t'aime, chérie! Et joyeux Noël, dit la blonde en prenant le visage à Santana dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime aussi et joyeux Noël! Dit la latina avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout! Je sais qu'il est quand même court mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi écrire d'autre non plus... _

_Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu du début à la fin! :) Dite moi ce que vous en avez penser au complet! et présentement j'écris une fic! elle s'appelle: l'amour et tout ce qui va avec alors, vous pouvez aller faire une tour :) et j'écris aussi un pezberry en colaboration: l'amour est déjà écrit! _

_Petit moment de pub, haha! Alors, merci de m'avoir lu et laisser des reviews :) Bonne journée :)_


End file.
